Memories
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hinata, seorang gadis desa yang punya cita-cita bersekolah di ibu kota demi menepati janjinya kepada teman masa kecilnya, Naruto. Impiannya tercapai karena ia mendapatkan beasiswa. Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Naruto yang dulu satu desa dengannya. Namun, pemuda yang diyakininya sebagai Naruto tersebut tidak mengingatnya. Begitulah, kenyataan memang tidak semanis dongeng.
1. Memories 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Memories © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, CRACK, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Keterangan tambahan:**

**Konoha = ibu kota**

**Suna = kota besar**

**Kiri = desa**

**Seperti di animanga, antara Konoha dan Kiri dipisahkan oleh laut… v(^_^)v**

**Tapi tetap dalam satu negara…**

.

.

.

**~Memories~**

**-1-**

.

.

.

**Hinata's point of view**

Akhir Maret. Sekarang masih musim semi. Besok sudah memasuki bulan April, yang berarti tahun ajaran baru.

Aku Hyuuga Hinata, lima belas tahun. Gadis desa yang bermimpi melanjutkan SMA di ibu kota. Sekarang mimpi itu sudah tercapai…

Aku yang berasal dari Kiri, kini sudah memasuki gerbang Akademi Konoha. Sekolah _elite_ dari jenjang SD sampai SMA yang didirikan dengan dana bersama dari beberapa keluarga pengusaha di Konoha, yang ingin menyumbangkan baktinya untuk mewujudkan keinginan belajar para pemuda-pemudi Konoha dan sekitarnya.

Dibukalah pintu gerbang Akademi Konoha bagi siapa saja yang memiliki bakat tertentu, tanpa memandang latar belakang keluarga ataupun kekayaan. Karena itu, aku yang tidak berasal dari keluarga kaya bisa diterima di sini karena beasiswa.

Aku juga tidak khawatir jika harus tinggal jauh dari kampung halaman, karena satu tahun yang lalu kakak laki-lakiku—Hyuuga Neji—juga diterima di sini. Dia sekarang sedang berjalan beriringan denganku, membantuku membawa barang-barang dan koporku ke asrama puteri SMA Konoha.

"Aku cuma bisa mengantarmu sampai sini. Kau ngerti alasannya 'kan?"

Itu yang dikatakannya saat kami sudah berdiri di depan pintu besar asrama. Aku hanya mengangguk. Tentu saja aku mengerti karena ini asrama siswi, sedangkan kakakku adalah siswa.

"Tenang saja… Di sana ada _maid_-nya. Saat kau masuk pintu itu, pasti mereka akan menyambutmu dan membawakan barang-barangmu," jelasnya. Setelah mengatakannya, dia merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil ponselnya yang sepertinya bergetar. Perhatiannya sempat terfokus pada layar ponselnya, sebelum beralih kembali kepadaku. "Aku tinggal dulu, ya… Manajer klub judo memanggilku," lanjutnya seraya menepuk pelan puncak kepalaku.

"Iya, _Onii_-_san_…" kataku sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum.

_Onii_-_san_ memang selalu aktif di organisasi dan klub sekolah, tidak seperti diriku yang cenderung pasif. Aku masih mengawasinya yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Setelah dia menghilang di tikungan trotoar, aku melangkahkan kakiku semakin mendekati pintu besar itu. Menapaki satu demi satu anak tangga, yang kukira jumlahnya lebih dari lima belas anak tangga. Asrama yang terlihat seperti kastil, atau yang bergaya Eropa ini sudah terlihat sangat megah hanya dari luar. Beda sekali dengan rumahku yang masih kental dengan budaya Jepang, dan terkesan kuno. Bagaimana dalamnya asrama ini, ya? Kenapa aku merasa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat? Apa karena naik tangga dengan membawa koporku yang berat ini, ya? Sepertinya bukan. Mungkin karena aku masih takut jika berada dalam lingkungan baru.

Benar kata _Onii_-_san_. Belum sempat aku memencet bel asrama, tapi sudah ada dua wanita muda nan cantik berseragam _maid_ yang tersenyum menyambutku. Aku belum sempat bicara, mereka sudah merebut kopor dan tas besarku. Membimbingku ke kamarku yang katanya berada di lantai tiga, dari lima lantai asrama puteri SMA Konoha. Aku sempat takjub dengan asrama ini, benar-benar mewah nan megah. Sebagian besar perabot dan hiasan dinding berwarna keemasan. Lantai di koridor menuju kamarku sepenuhnya dilapisi karpet merah. Jendela besar di samping koridor sepenuhnya terbuat dari kaca bening, sehingga bisa melihat gedung SMA Konoha yang tidak jauh dari asrama.

Akhirnya sampai juga. Kamarku nomor dua puluh tujuh. Letaknya lumayan dekat dengan _elevator_. Ini menguntungkan.

_Tok tok tok_

Salah satu dari mereka mengetuk pintunya. Sepertinya aku tidak akan tinggal sendiri di kamar itu.

"Ya?" tanya seseorang yang muncul dari balik pintu itu. Perempuan berambut coklat dan dicepol dua. Sepertinya dia baik.

"Teman baru untuk kamar kalian sudah datang…" kata salah satu _maid_.

Kalian? Berarti lebih dari dua orang yang tinggal dalam satu kamar…

Tiba-tiba si rambut coklat mengamatiku. Tak lama kemudian senyumnya mengembang. "Ayo masuk," ajaknya seraya membuka pintu lebih lebar.

Setelah masuk, aku mengamati kamar yang akan kutempati tiga tahun selama menjadi murid di SMA Konoha. Ternyata memang luas, tidak heran jika harus ditempati lebih dari dua orang. Ada tiga ranjang, tiga lemari, tiga set meja belajar, cermin besar, dan sepertinya kamar mandi dalam juga. Kalau seluas ini, mungkin memang lebih baik jika aku punya teman sekamar. Aku tidak akan berani jika sendirian.

Setelah kuamati lagi, di ranjang paling kiri dari pintu masuk, ada perempuan berambut pirang pucat yang sedang membaca buku sambil tiduran. Dia bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang saat melihatku datang.

"_Hey_…" sapanya sambil mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menyambutnya, lalu dia berkata, "Aku Temari."

"A..aku Hinata. Hyuu..Hyuuga Hinata," ucapku sedikit gugup karena bertemu orang-orang baru.

"Oh, iya. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Tenten…" kata perempuan berambut coklat yang ternyata bernama Tenten.

"Karena ada penghuni baru, kami akan memberitahukan lagi peraturan di asrama ini," kata salah satu dari _maid_, karena yang satu lagi sedang meletakkan koporku di dekat lemari yang sepertinya untukku. "Sarapan di lantai satu dimulai pukul tujuh. Makan siang bisa di asrama atau di kantin sekolah. Jika memilih asrama, maka harus datang pukul dua belas. Makan malam dimulai pukul tujuh. Jam malam adalah pukul sembilan malam. Jika masih ada yang berkeliaran di luar kamar melebihi jam malam, maka akan dikenakan sanksi oleh pengurus asrama. Untuk sekarang kami rasa cukup. Kalau butuh apa-apa, langsung hubungi kami," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"_Arigatou_…" ucapku sambil membungkukkan sedikit badanku.

Mereka membalasnya dan melangkah pergi dengan senyum yang masih mengembang. Sepertinya mereka memang diharuskan untuk selalu tersenyum.

Temari kembali ke ranjangnya dan meneruskan aktivitasnya semula. Tenten duduk di tepi ranjangnya yang ada di sebelah kanan. Berarti ranjangku yang paling tengah.

"Kau diterima di kelas apa?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku di kelas B," jawabku sambil membuka tas besarku yang ada di atas ranjang. Aku mengambil beberapa pigura dengan gambar dua orang di sana. Gambar diriku yang berumur delapan tahun, dan seorang lagi yang seumuran denganku sedang tersenyum di sampingku. Aku menatanya di meja samping tempat tidurku, dan sebagian di meja belajarku.

"Wah… sama," kata Tenten semangat.

"Berarti kita bertiga sekelas dong…" sahut Temari antusias.

"Syukurlah…" Aku memang bersyukur karena langsung mendapatkan teman sekamar sekaligus teman sekelas. Aku jadi merasa tenang.

"Besok kita berangkat bersama, ya!" ajak Tenten masih dengan semangat.

"Tentu," jawab Temari.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. Mereka terlihat sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing setelah itu. Temari membaca sambil tiduran lagi. Tenten sepertinya sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya untuk besok ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

Aku yang duduk di tepi ranjang, menatap lekat-lekat foto yang kuletakkan di atas meja. Aku jadi ikut tersenyum karena melihat senyumanmu yang secerah mentari itu. Selama ini yang membuatku bersemangat untuk terus belajar dan mendapatkan beasiswa, bukan semata-mata karena lulusan SMA Konoha yang sudah terjamin masa depannya. Alasan utamanya, karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu yang dulu berasal dari desa yang sama denganku. Kau yang bercita-cita untuk mengenyam pendidikan di Akademi Konoha. Aku sudah janji akan menyusulmu sekolah di sini, karena itu sekarang aku menepati janjiku. Kau dulu hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibumu. Tapi, sejak ibumu meninggal, kau diasuh ayahmu dan dibawa ke ibu kota. Waktu itu kita masih kelas tiga SD, jadi sudah sekitar enam tahun kita tidak bertemu. Kita juga tidak pernah berhubungan lagi sejak saat itu. Apa kau sudah lupa padaku?

Uzumaki Naruto-_kun_…

Bagaimana kau sekarang?

Aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu…

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

**Terima kasih untuk yang bersedia membaca, terutama yang review…**

**Review adalah penyemangat author… \(^o^)/**

**Kritik, saran, flame, apa saja akan saya terima dengan senang hati… v(^_^)v**

**Lanjut?**

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


	2. Memories 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Memories © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, CRACK, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Keterangan tambahan:**

**Konoha = ibu kota**

**Suna = kota besar**

**Kiri = desa**

**Seperti di animanga, antara Konoha dan Kiri dipisahkan oleh laut… v(^_^)v**

**Tapi tetap dalam satu negara…**

.

.

.

**Karena masih ada yang mereview****, maka saya putuskan untuk mengupdate…**

**Terima kasih ****banyak kepada para readers dan reviewers…**

**Sasa (**wah… reviewer pertama di Memories… Marriage Simulation tinggal diedit… ^_^v**), dwi amakusa (**^_^**), Suika Reckless (**nggak saya panjangin karena baru pembukaan saja, cracknya tunggu aja… *emang mau nunggu?* ^_^v**), Ray Ichioza (**cracknya bisa ditunggu… ^_^v**), NAMIKAZE sana-chan (**^_^**), Shaniechan (**^_^**), MyDirthly Diamond (**^_^**), Rufa Kha (**dari awal saya juga tidak bermaksud memakai pairing itu, karena sudah biasa. kenapa semua menanyakan Marriage Simulation? apa bagusnya sih? #plak**), Akasuna Nee (**^_^**), ****ZephyrAmfoter**** (**^_^**), demikooo (**saya pingin tinggal di asrama kayak gitu… ^_^v**), Pik-pik (**salam kenal juga… chapter sebelumnya emang masih semacam prolog, jadi agak pendek… itu sengaja kok… ^_^v sekarang mungkin lebih panjangan… *dikit***), Aira Mitsuhiko (**^_^**), Ind (**nggak apa-apa… saya rasa mereka bertiga memang cocok ^_^v**)**

**Maaf tidak membalas yang review lewat PM… v(T_T)v**

.

.

.

**~Memories~**

**-2****-**

.

.

.

**Normal pov**

Musim semi ditandai dengan pergantian seragam musim dingin yang tebal—yang terkadang ditambah syal, mantel, jaket atau _sweater_—dengan seragam musim semi yang biasanya mirip dengan seragam musim gugur. Seragam musim semi atau musim gugur biasanya lengkap, mulai dari atasan putih, dasi, _blazer_ atau jas, rompi atau _vest_, dan rok untuk perempuan serta celana panjang untuk laki-laki.

Bagi Hinata, musim ini menggantikan seragam SMP dengan seragam baru SMA.

Di SMA Konoha, untuk seragam yang ditentukan di musim ini, yaitu atasan putih lengan panjang, _blazer_ warna hitam dengan logo Akademi Konoha di dada kiri, dasi panjang warna abu-abu, ditambah _vest_ berbahan sama dengan _blazer_ dan bawahan. _Vest_ senada dengan _blazer_ dan bawahan yang juga berwarna hitam. Untuk perempuan, di musim semi ini menggunakan kaos kaki hitam panjang selutut dan sepatu pantofel hitam. Murid laki-laki juga menggunakan sepatu pantofel hitam.

Sekarang sudah memasuki bulan April. Satu April. Di Akademi Konoha, upacara pembukaan—_Shigyou shiki_—untuk memulai tahun ajaran baru dan upacara masuk sekolah—_Nyuugaku shiki_—untuk menyambut siswa baru, telah selesai dilaksanakan.

Ayah Hinata—Hiashi—yang datang untuk upacara masuk sekolah, sedang pamit ke Hinata untuk kembali ke Kiri. Mereka sekarang sedang berdiri di depan gedung SMA Konoha, seperti halnya beberapa murid lain dan orang tuanya—yang juga siap melepas putera-puterinya untuk tinggal di asrama.

"Kau harus bisa jaga dirimu sendiri, karena kau tidak bisa terus-terusan mengandalkan Neji," tutur Hiashi pada Hinata. Walaupun nada bicara Hiashi terdengar tenang dan tegas, tapi Hinata bisa mendengar dan melihat kekhawatiran ayahnya. Sejak SD, Neji sudah terbiasa sekolah di ibu kota—Akademi Konoha—karena prestasinya. Untuk Hinata, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia jauh dari orang tua. Karena itu, Hiashi merasa khawatir.

"Iya, _Otou_-_san_…" jawab Hinata patuh.

"Jangan lupa makan teratur. Itu pesan dari ibumu," lanjut Hiashi.

"Iya." Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," bisik Hiashi sambil memeluk erat Hinata, seolah tidak rela untuk melepasnya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk di dalam pelukan Hiashi. Ia yang biasanya hanya melihat sikap dingin ayahnya, kini bisa merasakan kehangatan yang ditunjukkan ayahnya secara terang-terangan.

"Sudah, masuk sana. _Otou_-_san_ akan pulang sekarang," ucap Hiashi sambil melepas pelukannya. "Kalau libur, pulanglah…" lanjutnya sambil mengecup lembut kening Hinata.

Hiashi membalikkan badannya. Berjalan semakin jauh meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tangan kanan Hinata terus melambai walaupun Hiashi tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

"_Hey_!" Tiba-tiba suara Tenten mengagetkan Hinata, sehingga membuat Hinata tersentak. "_Gomen_, kau kaget ya…" lanjut Tenten menunjukkan wajah menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa…" ucap Hinata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jawaban Hinata membuat Tenten kembali tenang dan menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Ayo ke kelas!" ajak Temari.

"Iya…" balas Hinata dan Temari secara bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga menggunakan _elevator_ untuk menuju lantai dua—lantai di mana ruangan kelas satu berada. Saat pintu _lift_ terbuka, tiba-tiba ada seorang siswi yang berlari masuk ke dalam _lift_. Membuat Hinata yang hampir keluar, terdorong kembali ke dalam _lift_.

"_Hey_, kau! Apa-apaan sih!" seru Temari. Yang tidak tega melihat Hinata hampir terjatuh, jika Tenten tidak menahan Hinata dari belakang.

"_Gomen_… _gomen_… ini darurat…" balas siswi yang rok seragamnya terlihat lebih pendek daripada siswi lain itu.

Akhirnya Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari keluar _lift_ dengan bungkam. Seorang siswi yang kini berada dalam _lift _sendirian, dengan cepat menutup pintu _lift_.

"Seenaknya saja…" gumam Temari.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelas mereka.

"Oi! Kalian bertiga!" Suara menggelegar ini membuat mereka bertiga berhenti dan melihat sumber suara. Seorang pria dengan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu dan potongan rambut… nge-_bob_, sedang berlari ke arah mereka. Sepertinya salah satu guru di SMA Konoha. "Kenapa kalian biarkan si _pink_ itu lari, hah?" lanjutnya setelah berdiri di depan mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Maksud _Gai-sensei_… siswi yang baru saja masuk _lift_?" tanya Tenten sedikit ragu.

"Memangnya siapa lagi!" seru guru yang bernama Gai itu.

"Memangnya kenapa, _Sensei_?" tanya Temari.

"Dia itu memakai rok yang terlalu pendek, memakai kaos kaki kendur warna-warni, memakai anting-anting, dan membawa ponsel ke sekolah. Jelas-jelas semua itu melanggar peraturan SMA Konoha! Dua temannya sudah berhasil kutangkap. Tinggal dia saja. Dan lagi… rambutnya itu _pink_! Jangan-jangan dicat! Itu juga melanggar! Bagaimana bisa dia lolos inspeksi, dan ikut upacara masuk sekolah dengan rambut seperti itu!" tutur Gai panjang lebar dengan berapi-api.

"Kenapa _Gai-sensei_ marahnya ke kita?" Tenten angkat bicara.

"Karena kalian juga kelas satu 'kan… Kalian juga harus tahu tentang peraturan SMA ini! Terlebih, peraturan Akademi Konoha!"

"Kami sudah tahu, _Sensei_…" Temari menambahkan dengan nada bosan.

"Kau, pirang! Rambutmu dicat juga?" tanya Gai sambil menunjuk Temari.

"Ini asli…" jawab Temari tanpa rasa takut.

"Ya sudah… Kembalilah ke kelas!" perintah Gai sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga menghela nafas lega dan meneruskan berjalan ke kelas sambil berbincang.

"Dia pasti siswi baru di Akademi Konoha. Terlihat sekali karena melanggar peraturan." Temari mengawali perbincangan, bisa dibilang… menggosip.

"Maksudmu… seperti aku?" tanya Hinata yang juga merasa menjadi siswi baru di Akademi Konoha. Karena ia baru diterima di Akademi Konoha pada jenjang SMA.

"Iya. Tapi, kau 'kan tidak melanggar…" sahut Tenten.

"Kalian sudah berapa lama di Akademi Konoha?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku sejak SD. Kalau Tenten, sejak SMP," jelas Temari.

"Kami sudah kenal sejak SMP, lho…" tambah Tenten.

"Pantas saja kalian terlihat akrab," gumam Hinata. Tapi, suara Hinata yang pelan masih bisa didengar Tenten dan Temari. "Ngomong-ngomong… kalian berasal dari mana?"

"Aku dari Suna. Saudaraku juga sekolah di sini. Sejak SD, dia selalu duduk di kelas A. Sebenarnya aku iri," jawab Temari, yang sepertinya agak menyimpang dari pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kalau aku, asli Konoha," jawab Tenten.

Jawaban dari dua teman barunya, membuat Hinata merasa minder. Dua-duanya sama-sama dari kota, sedangkan dirinya dari desa. Dua-duanya juga pandai, karena mereka sudah lama menempuh pendidikan di Akademi Konoha—yang menjadi idaman para pelajar di Konoha dan sekitarnya.

"Namamu Hyuuga Hinata 'kan?" tanya Tenten pada Hinata.

"Iya," jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Hyuuga Neji? Eh, maksudku Neji-_senpai_…" tanya Tenten ragu-ragu.

"Dia kakakku," jawab Hinata tenang.

"APUAAA?" Suara keras Tenten membuat para siswa-siswi di sekitar mereka, melihat ke arah Tenten. Tenten yang merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, menarik Temari dan Hinata untuk berlari ke kelas mereka. Kelas 1-B.

"Jangan lari-lari di koridor," perintah datar yang datang dari depan kelas 1-A, menghentikan langkah cepat mereka.

"Eh, Gaara…" ucap Temari sedikit kikuk.

Tenten tersenyum dipaksakan. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk.

Si rambut merah yang bernama Gaara itu, terlihat tidak sendirian di depan kelasnya. Ia bersama seorang siswa berambut hitam yang berwajah tenang, dan seorang lagi berambut kuning dengan mata biru yang menyejukkan. Sepertinya, mereka bertiga sedang berbincang sebelumnya.

"_Hi_, Sasuke-_kun_…" sapa Temari.

"Hn." Jawaban singkat terkesan dingin meluncur dari mulut Sasuke.

"_Hi_, Naruto-_kun_…"

_Degh!_

Mendengar nama itu, membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya seketika. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat melihat senyum tipis yang diarahkan si rambut kuning kepada Temari.

"_Hi_ juga, Temari…" balas Naruto yang terkesan lebih ramah daripada Sasuke.

"Na..Naruto-_kun_…" Suara Hinata membuat lima orang lainnya melihat ke arah Hinata.

Temari dan Tenten tidak menyangka kalau Hinata yang baru masuk Akademi Konoha, bisa mengenal Naruto yang pernah menjadi teman sekelas mereka saat duduk di bangku SMP.

"Ya?" Naruto yang semula terlihat tenang seperti Gaara dan Sasuke, berubah sedikit kebingungan saat melihat Hinata. Ia memandang Hinata seperti memandang orang asing yang baru pertama ditemuinya.

Senyum Hinata mengembang saat Naruto balas menatapnya, saat mata _lavender_-nya menemukan sosok yang sangat ingin ditemuinya.

"Kau…"

Hinata dengan penuh harap menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Naruto.

Naruto masih mengamati Hinata. Alisnya yang berpaut seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"… siapa?"

Senyum Hinata perlahan memudar…

"A..aku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Ka..kau ingat 'kan?" tanya Hinata dengan gugup dan ragu.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kita dulu teman satu SD di Kiri…" kata Hinata dengan suara bergetar. "Ka..kau Uzumaki Naruto-_kun_ 'kan… Kau—"

"Kau salah… Aku Namikaze Naruto, bukan Uzumaki Naruto," potong Naruto.

Hinata masih memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya. Hinata tidak terkejut jika marga Naruto—dari ibunya yang sudah meninggal—berubah, karena mungkin saja yang sekarang adalah marga ayah Naruto. Tapi, yang membuatnya tidak percaya, karena Naruto tidak mengenalnya. Di mata Hinata, sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini adalah Naruto teman masa kecilnya. Tapi, kenapa Naruto yang sekarang tidak mengenalnya. Semudah itukah ia dilupakan? Apa waktu enam tahun bisa membuat Naruto melupakannya? Apa mungkin ia bukan Naruto yang dikenal Hinata? Apa mungkin ia hanya mirip Naruto?

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

**Karena reviewnya ****sedikit, maka chapternya juga pendek… **#plak **Ngaco, tidak ada hubungannya kok****…**

**Kritik, saran, flame? Terserah mau review dalam bentuk apapun…**

**Untuk Marriage Simulation, sepertinya saya harus bersemedi terlebih dahulu…**#plak **Saya masih bingung sama tugas-tugas kuliah… MS benar-benar menguras otak saya… ***lebay* **MS adalah fic pertama saya, dengan persiapan yang lebih matang ***?* **dibandingkan fic saya yang lain, walaupun hasilnya juga gitu-gitu aja. Saya juga tidak bisa mengerjakannya dengan terburu-buru, karena takut hasilnya menyimpang dari yang semula saya pikirkan… Tapi, saya sudah buat draft untuk chapter selanjutnya, tinggal ngedit…**

**Hontou ni Gomennasai Minna-san… ***bungkuk-bungkuk*

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


	3. Memories 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Memories © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, CRACK, OOC, TYPO(S), lebay**

**Keterangan tambahan:**

**Konoha = ibu kota**

**Suna = kota besar**

**Kiri = desa**

**Seperti di animanga, antara Konoha dan Kiri dipisahkan oleh laut… v(^_^)v**

**Tapi tetap dalam satu negara…**

**Kelas 1-A: Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara**

**Kelas 1-B: Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Kiba**

**Kelas 1-C: Sakura, Ino, Karin****, Lee**

**Kelas 2-A: Neji****, Shikamaru, Shino**

**Kelas 2-B: Sai, Chouji**

**Keterangan lainnya menyusul…**

.

.

.

**Terima kasih saya ucapkan kepada para readers dan reviewers…**

**demikooo (**mereka seangkatan, makasih reviewnya**), ZephyrAmfoter (**makasih reviewnya**), Shaniechan (**jawabannya mungkin ada di sini, makasih reviewnya**), Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan (**makasih sudah review**), just nice reader (**makasih mau review**), Aiko Sasusaku Uchiha (**kenapa ya? hehe, mungkin di sini ada jawabannya, makasih untuk reviewnya**), NAMIKAZE sana-chan (**sepertinya ini lebih panjang, makasih karena bersedia review**), Zora 'NH' chan (**hehe, akhirnya ada yang menduga-duga, itu tepat sekali, makasih reviewnya**), Sasa (**makasih reviewnya**), MyDirthly Diamond (**dugaannya tepat sekali, hehe, tapi Naruto nggak kembar kok, makasih reviewnya**), Ind (**makasih ya... makasih reviewnya juga**), Rufa Kha (**lihat di chapter ini, makasih ya... makasih juga reviewnya**), Hayate Senichi (**makasih**), Rhyme A. Black (**makasih untuk reviewnya**), Akasuna Nee (**makasih karena sudah review**), Crunk Riela-chan (**makasih reviewnya**), Putri Hinata Uzumaki (**makasih karena bersedia review**)**

**Langsung saja...**

.

.

.

**~Memories~**

**-3-**

.

.

.

**Naruto's point of view**

"Na..Naruto-_kun_…" Itu bukan suara Tenten atau Temari yang pernah menjadi teman sekelasku di SMP. Kuarahkan pandanganku pada seorang siswi yang berdiri di antara Tenten dan Temari.

"Ya?"

Apa aku pernah mengenalnya?

"Kau…"

Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mata _lavender_ itu. Rambut _indigo_ itu juga. Sepertinya semua itu tidak asing bagiku. Tapi, dimana aku melihatnya?

"… siapa?"

Terlihat sekali kalau ia kecewa mendengarnya.

"A..aku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Ka..kau ingat 'kan?"

Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata? Siapa dia?

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, karena aku tidak mengerti. Aku bingung. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terlupakan. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Sebenarnya dia siapa?

"Kita dulu teman satu SD di Kiri… Ka..kau Uzumaki Naruto-_kun_ 'kan… Kau—"

Dia mengaku teman satu SD di Kiri? Bukannya sejak SD aku sekolah di sini? Kenapa juga memanggilku dengan marga Uzumaki? Siapa itu Uzumaki? Namaku Namikaze Naruto.

"Kau salah… Aku Namikaze Naruto, bukan Uzumaki Naruto."

"Apa dia salah satu fansmu, Naruto?" Tumben sekali Gaara angkat bicara.

"Kalau fansku, tidak mungkin salah memanggil namaku…" ujarku sedikit sinis.

"Ma..maaf kalau aku salah…"

Siswi itu, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Apa dia akan menangis? Dia berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri tadi. Dia bahkan mengabaikan Tenten dan Temari yang mengejarnya dan meneriaki namanya. Apa aku keterlaluan? Tapi, memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan? Kenapa perasaanku menjadi bercampur aduk begini? Sebenarnya dia siapa? Lagi-lagi otakku menanyakan hal yang sama. Pertanyaan yang berulang-ulang dan belum bisa kujawab sendiri.

Aku seperti pernah mengenalnya… Aku seperti melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting… Apa itu? Aku bingung… Aku benar-benar bingung…

.

.

.

**Normal pov**

Hinata berjalan cepat setengah berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan teman-temannya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa Naruto bersikap seperti itu kepadanya? Ia berlari semakin cepat menuju toilet. Ia tidak mungkin kembali ke kelas dengan mata sembab dan berair. Ia ingin membersihkan wajahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke kelasnya.

Hinata yang sudah berwajah segar, keluar dari toilet. Di depan pintu toilet sudah ada dua teman barunya yang menunggu, Tenten dan Temari. Tenten dan Temari menyunggingkan senyum ke Hinata, dan Hinata membalasnya dengan senyum yang tidak kalah tulusnya. Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan untuk kembali ke kelas mereka. Walaupun hari ini belum ada pelajaran, tapi mereka hanya ingin melihat keadaan kelasnya. Mungkin sekalian mencari tempat duduk.

"Kau benar-benar mengenal Naruto?" Tenten sedikit ragu untuk menanyakannya, tapi ia benar-benar penasaran dengan hubungan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Aku dulu memang kenal seseorang yang bernama Naruto. Tapi, mungkin… bukan dia…" jawab Hinata yang kembali menunduk dan berwajah murung. "Ehm… apa sejak SD dia sudah sekolah di sini?" lanjutnya seraya kembali mengangkat kepalanya sambil melihat ke Temari dan Tenten secara bergantian.

"Aku nggak pernah sekelas dengan Naruto-_kun_ saat SD. Saat itu, aku juga tidak punya banyak teman. Jadi, aku nggak tahu…" Temari—yang sudah menuntut ilmu di Akademi Konoha sejak SD—angkat bicara. "_Gomen_, Hinata…" lanjutnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa…" balas Hinata dengan wajah yang dipaksakan tersenyum.

Saat mereka sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas mereka—kelas 1-B—mereka melihat Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan kelasnya dengan seseorang. Bukan Sasuke atau Gaara, tapi seorang siswi berambut panjang berwarna pirang pucat. Siswi itu semakin cantik karena mata _violet_-nya yang berbinar saat memandang Naruto. Senyum juga tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Terlihat Naruto yang membalas senyum siswi itu sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya. Naruto sekilas melihat ke arah dimana Hinata datang. Wajahnya kembali datar saat memandang Hinata, dan dengan cepat ia mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada perempuan di hadapannya.

Hinata hanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk melegakan dadanya yang mendadak sesak. Ia masuk ke kelasnya diikuti Tenten dan Temari yang hanya bungkam. Saat pertama masuk kelas, mereka bertiga melihat beberapa teman sekelas mereka yang sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing. Pandangan beberapa murid itu mengarah pada mereka bertiga yang baru datang.

"Kita duduk di sebelah sana saja!" ajak Tenten sambil menunjuk beberapa bangku di pojok kelas yang masih kosong.

Bangku mereka bertiga agak di belakang karena mereka terlambat datang memilih bangku. Hinata jadi merasa bersalah karena dirinyalah mereka bisa terlambat masuk kelas. Tapi sebenarnya Temari dan Tenten bisa saja lebih dulu masuk kelas dan memilih bangku untuk mereka. Nyatanya mereka malah menunggu Hinata dan masuk ke kelas bersama-sama. Mungkin ini sekelumit kesetiaan dalam pertemanan yang ditunjukkan Tenten dan Temari.

Hari ini belum ada guru yang mengajar, tapi mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk berada di kelas sebentar lagi.

Hinata menumpukan dagunya pada kedua tangannya yang dilipat di meja. Ia melihat lurus ke depan. Sesekali ia terlihat menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Tenten dan Temari terlihat sedang mengobrol berdua, seolah tidak ingin menganggu Hinata yang terbuai dalam pikirannya sendiri.

.

'_**Karena Naruto-kun adalah temanku**_**...'**

.

"Ya… teman…" gumam Hinata sambil menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. 'Seharusnya aku senang karena dia sudah punya pacar… Kenapa aku malah sedih?' batin Hinata.

Sebelumnya, Temari dan Tenten sudah menceritakan kepada Hinata bahwa yang tadi bersama Naruto adalah kekasih Naruto sejak kelas tiga SMP. Setelah mengetahui kenyataan itu, Hinata hanya melamun dan tidak menanggapi Tenten dan Temari yang asyik berbicara kesana kemari.

'Belum tentu juga dia Naruto-_kun_ yang kukenal… Aku saja tidak dikenalinya…' batin Hinata yang lagi-lagi menghela nafas setelahnya.

"Oi, Hinata," seru Tenten sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata.

"A..a..ada apa?" tanya Hinata setengah terkejut.

"Ayo kembali ke asrama. Sebentar lagi makan siang. Kita makan di asrama saja," jawab Tenten seraya berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mengekor pada Temari dan Tenten.

.

.

.

Hinata, Temari dan Tenten sedang tiduran di ranjangnya masing-masing, tapi belum memejamkan mata. Setelah makan siang, mereka sama-sama memutuskan untuk tidur siang. Sepertinya itu cara yang mereka gunakan untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan sebaik mungkin. Karena kalau sudah aktif dalam kegiatan sekolah dan klub, tidak akan ada waktu untuk tidur siang. Tapi, acara tidur siang sepertinya masih melenceng menjadi acara berbincang ria.

"Kenapa kau terkejut saat tahu kalau Neji-_nii_ adalah kakakku?" tanya Hinata sambil menoleh kepada Tenten yang ada di ranjang sebelah kanannya.

"Aku akui reaksiku tadi terlalu berlebihan, tapi… Neji-_senpai_ itu memang terlalu berbeda denganmu…" jawab Tenten sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Ya jelas, lah… Berbeda karena dia laki-laki, dan Hinata adalah perempuan," sahut Temari.

"Bukan itu, Temari…" tukas Tenten. "Hinata itu hangat. Sedangkan dia… beku," lanjut Tenten.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Siapapun yang mengenal Neji, pasti akan bilang kalau Neji itu dingin dan terkadang terkesan… kaku. Tapi, pandangan seseorang bisa saja berubah kalau mengenalnya lebih dekat. Hinata sudah tahu sifat Neji, karena dia adalah adiknya. Yang Hinata yakini Neji tak sedingin yang mereka kira.

"Beku? Memangnya es batu?" seru Temari pada Tenten.

"Tapi es batu juga bisa mencair, 'kan…" sahut Hinata menengahi.

"Haha…" Tenten tertawa hambar, baru sadar telah menjelekkan Neji di depan adiknya sendiri. "Benar juga," lanjutnya dengan sedikit kikuk.

"Dari SMP dia sudah jadi ketua klub judo. Tahun ini menjadi ketua OSIS SMA… Pasti makin banyak _fangirls_-nya…" tambah Temari. "Sainganmu banyak, Ten…"

"Apaan sih?" Tenten langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya yang terlihat merona.

Temari juga turut duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ia memandang Tenten dengan tatapan menggoda.

Hinata yang masih tiduran di ranjangnya, melihat Temari dan Tenten secara bergantian. Hinata sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti. Ia bahkan tidak percaya kalau kakaknya punya _fangirls_.

"Bukannya dari SMP kau selalu ingin jadi manajer klub judo agar bisa dekat dengannya? Tapi kau selalu ditolak, makanya kau dendam padanya, 'kan…" goda Temari sambil menggerakkan alisnya. "Kau tahu, manajer klub judo yang sekarang sangat cantik lho…" Temari terkikik usai mengatakannya.

Tenten yang semakin merona tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Temari. Apalagi di antara mereka kini ada adik dari orang yang mereka bicarakan. Tenten langsung kembali berbaring dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di bantal.

Temari semakin mengeraskan tawanya, merasa berhasil membuat Tenten yang cerewet mati kutu. "Tenang saja, Ten… Tahun ini akan ada seleksi manajer baru untuk klub judo. Masih ada kesempatan," ucap Temari dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku nggak mau daftar lagi!" seru Tenten dengan suara yang teredam bantal.

Temari hanya senyum-senyum sendiri setelahnya. Ia baru sadar kalau seperti orang gila karena tidak ada lagi yang menemaninya tersenyum. Hinata ternyata sudah terlelap, sedangkan Tenten tidak lagi mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia jadi malu sendiri dan seketika menghempaskan kepalanya di bantal.

.

.

.

Naruto menerawang pada langit-langit kamarnya yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela kamar asramanya. Kedua teman sekamarnya—Sasuke dan Gaara—sudah terlelap sejak tadi. Hanya Naruto yang masih betah untuk terjaga.

Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat sebentuk wajah terbingkai rambut _indigo_ kembali membayanginya. Sejak bertemu dengan Hinata, ia jadi merasa aneh. Ia merasa pernah bertemu, tapi ia lupa dimana. Ia merasa bersalah jika ia memang telah mengenal Hinata sebelumnya.

'Kalau benar dia temanku, kenapa aku bisa lupa? Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan temanku sendiri?' batin Naruto.

Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya. Mencoba sekali lagi untuk mencapai alam mimpinya.

.

Udara siang ini terasa lebih dingin daripada siang-siang sebelumnya. Tapi, tidak menghalangi seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning untuk berlari menerjang hujan salju dengan langkahnya yang terseok-seok. Langkahnya terhenti saat tiba di tepi pantai yang tidak menunjukkan ombaknya. Airnya tenang dan tidak beriak. Salju yang turun langsung mencair dan bersatu bersama air laut yang biru itu.

Si rambut kuning mulai meneteskan air matanya. Semakin lama semakin deras hingga suaranya terdengar serak saat menggumamkan, "_Okaa_-_chan_…"

Ia terus memanggil ibunya, seolah ibunya akan segera datang menemuinya. Sudah lama ia berdiri di sana dan terus memanggil ibunya. Syal _orange_-nya terlihat melambai karena udara dingin yang mendadak berhembus. Menyapu pipinya yang belum juga kering karena air mata yang terus turun membasahinya. Bibirnya sudah bergetar karena tangis dan dinginnya salju, tapi ibunya tak kunjung datang.

"_Okaa_-_chan_…" panggilnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Katanya mau cepat pulang…"

Tangisnya meledak hingga terdengar hampir berteriak.

"Kenapa nggak pernah pulang…" lanjutnya dengan berurai air mata. "_Okaa_-_chan_…" panggilnya lagi dengan sesenggukan.

"Naruto-_kun_…" suara lembut yang datang dari belakangnya tak membuat anak laki-laki itu untuk menoleh ke belakang. Ia masih terus menangis dan tak henti-hentinya memanggil ibunya.

Si pemilik suara lembut itu adalah sesosok anak perempuan yang berumur sekitar delapan tahun, berambut _indigo_ pendek, dan memiliki sepasang mata _lavender _yang saat ini tengah berkaca-kaca.

"Naruto-_kun_…" panggil anak perempuan itu sambil memeluk si rambut kuning yang terus terisak.

"Lepaskan…" Anak laki-laki itu terus meronta, tapi si pemilik rambut indigo malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Nggak mau…" Pipi anak perempuan itu memerah karena udara dingin, sekaligus malu karena untuk pertama kalinya ia begitu dekat dengan si pemilik rambut kuning. Ia terus menangis dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seolah ia tidak ingin melepas anak laki-laki itu. "Nggak mauuu…" rengeknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu lirih. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi dengan air mata yang semakin deras.

"Karena Naruto-_kun_ adalah temanku…" jawab anak perempuan itu dengan terisak.

Anak laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu membalas pelukan anak perempuan itu. Mereka menangis bersama-sama. Mereka meluapkan air mata mereka tanpa menahannya. Terus seperti itu sampai mereka lupa kenapa mereka harus menangis. Sampai alasan mereka menangis menjadi samar.

.

"Ayah Naruto-_kun_ sudah menunggu…"

Mereka berdua kini sudah duduk dengan memeluk lutut di tepi pantai. Salju tak lagi turun, tapi udara dinginnya masih bisa membuat tubuh menggigil.

"Aku nggak mau pergi…" ucap Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di lututnya dan hampir menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Bukannya dari dulu Naruto-_kun_ ingin sekolah di ibu kota?"

"Tapi aku nggak mau kalau tanpa _Okaa_-_chan_…"

Mereka berdua masih bercakap-cakap tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Padahal, _Okaa_-_chan_ sudah janji mau menemaniku…" lanjut Naruto dengan air mata yang perlahan jatuh membasahi pipinya, tapi tak terdengar isak sedikitpun. "Aku akan kesepian…"

"Aku pasti akan menyusul Naruto-_kun_…" ujar anak perempuan itu dengan semangat.

"Kau janji?" Naruto kini terlihat antusias. Ia menatap anak perempuan itu dengan mata yang berbinar.

Si rambut _indigo_ mengangguk dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Janji," ujarnya sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya ke depan wajah Naruto.

Naruto nyengir dan segera menghapus air matanya. Lalu, ia mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingking gadis kecil bermata _lavender_ itu. "Aku akan menunggumu…"

Semburat merah hadir di pipi anak perempuan itu karena Naruto menatapnya lekat-lekat. Juga karena Naruto belum melepaskan jarinya yang masih terpaut dengan jari anak perempuan itu.

"Eh?" Anak perempuan itu sedikit terkejut saat Naruto melepas syal _orange_-nya dan dilingkarkan di lehernya.

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu. Sebenarnya aku akan memberimu sesuatu, tapi aku ingin memberikannya tepat di hari ulang tahunmu…" ujar Naruto.

"Apa itu?" Gadis kecil itu terlihat penasaran.

"Rahasia," goda Naruto.

Anak perempuan itu hanya menggembungkan pipinya yang merona. Ia semakin merona karena mendapatkan kecupan lembut di pipi kirinya. Kecupan dari Naruto…

.

'Siapa? Sebenarnya dia siapa?'

Pertanyaan itu kembali terulang-ulang di kepala Naruto, saat matanya kembali terbuka di pagi setelahnya. Kini tubuhnya tidak lagi seperti anak yang berumur delapan tahun. Sekarang, ia memiliki tubuh anak berumur lima belas tahun.

"Mimpi…" gumamnya seraya membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

Naruto bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Dilihatnya Sasuke dan Gaara masih terlelap di ranjangnya masing-masing. Jam di meja kecilnya masih menunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi. Sebenarnya sekarang masih terlalu pagi untuknya bangun. Apalagi semalam ia juga tidur telat.

"_Okaa_-_chan_… Salju… Ulang tahun…" Naruto kembali bergumam.

Matanya yang semula masih terlihat mengantuk, kini terlihat lebih lebar. Ia bergegas membuka laci yang ada di samping ranjangnya. Mengambil kotak kecil berwarna ungu yang dihias pita putih. Ia membukanya, lalu dengan hati-hati mengambil sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya. Pita panjang berwarna _lavender_.

"_Lavender_…" gumamnya sekali lagi dengan mata sayu.

Naruto meletakkan kembali pita itu seperti semula dan mengembalikannya di laci yang sama. Ia kemudian bergegas untuk mandi. Tanggung jika ia kembali tidur. Lagipula ia sudah tidak merasa mengantuk lagi.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut saat dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan _fresh_. Tapi, si _stoic_ dari Uchiha itu tak berkomentar apapun selain melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai ke kamar mandi. Naruto sudah maklum dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang satu itu. Sedangkan Gaara, ia masih duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ia meraih ponselnya di meja kecilnya, yang sepertinya sudah bergetar sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Naruto-_kun_… kau sudah bangun, Nak?" Suara lembut dari seberang sudah menyambut Naruto, saat ponsel hitamnya baru ia dekatkan dengan telinganya.

"Sudah, _Okaa_-_chan_…" jawab Naruto dengan senyum mengembang.

"_Okaa_-_chan_?" Suara di seberang terdengar sedikit bingung.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Ah, maksudku… _Okaa_-_san_…" Senyumnya sedikit memudar.

Terdengar tawa kecil dari seberang. Itu membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum. "Ya sudah. Aku kira kau butuh dibangunkan lagi. Jangan lupa sarapan, ya…"

"Iya…" balas Naruto dengan senyum makin mengembang.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya." Terdengar suara lain dari seberang. Suara berat khas pria.

"Tidak…" Naruto tahu kalau yang ini bukan ditujukan padanya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar percakapan di seberang yang terdengar samar.

"_Okaa_-_san_ masih masak nih… _Okaa_-_san_ tutup dulu, ya…"

"Iya…" Naruto menghela nafas setelah meletakkan ponselnya di mejanya lagi. Senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat segar pagi ini. 'Jadi kangen masakan _Okaa_-_san_…' batinnya. 'Padahal, baru dua hari di sini…' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Oi, Gaara! kau mau ngapain?" seru Naruto saat Gaara memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi.

"Mandi, lah!" balas Gaara sedikit kesal.

"Kau mau mandi sama Sas-_UKE_?" seru Naruto lagi dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Seketika Gaara kehilangan rasa mengantuknya.

"Woi! Jangan sembarangan kau, _Baka Dobe_!" Terdengar suara geram dari dalam kamar mandi.

Naruto hanya terkikik geli. Sedangkan Gaara masih bersandar di samping pintu kamar mandi dengan bosan.

.

.

.

Pada hari kedua masuk sekolah, di SMA Konoha dilaksanakan pemeriksaan kesehatan untuk murid baru dan murid lainnya. Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari berjalan berdampingan di lantai dasar gedung SMA untuk menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Tidak hanya mereka, tapi beberapa murid lainnya juga berbondong-bondong dengan tujuan yang sama.

"Oi, lihat mereka," perintah Temari pelan sambil memusatkan perhatiannya pada _trio sexy_ SMA Konoha yang berjalan di depan mereka.

Tenten dan Hinata mengikuti arahan Temari. Dari kiri ke kanan terlihat siswi berambut _pink_, lalu merah, dan yang paling kanan berambut pirang pucat.

"Mereka penghuni kamar asrama nomer dua puluh delapan. Berarti di samping kamar kita," jelas Temari. Kalau ada yang tanya, 'Bagaimana Temari bisa tahu?' Maka jawabannya adalah… karena mendengar suara berisik dari kamar di sebelahnya, Temari bertanya pada salah satu _maid_ yang sering membersihkan kamarnya, dan _maid _itu berbaik hati untuk memberitahunya kalau yang tinggal di sebelah kamarnya adalah _trio sexy_, para anggota baru pemandu sorak alias _cheerleaders_ SMA Konoha.

"Dari kiri ke kanan. Sakura, Karin, lalu Ino. Mereka bertiga adalah anggota dari Uchiha_ Genius's fans club_, dan Karin adalah ketuanya," tambah Temari.

Tenten dan Hinata hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Sakura-_chan_~" Pemilik suara menggelegar ini tiba-tiba datang mendekati _trio sexy_.

Seseorang yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Tapi entah kenapa setelah melihat yang datang, Sakura segera berlari kesetanan sambil teriak, "Jangan dekati aku…! Dasar kodok ijooo…!"

"Wah… berani banget tuh anak manggil putra Gai-_sensei_ dengan julukan seperti itu…" gumam Tenten.

"Kau tahu siapa Uchiha _Genius_?" tanya Temari pada Hinata, mengabaikan gumaman Tenten.

Tenten mengangguk karena tahu, sedangkan Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke-_kun_," bisik Temari.

Hinata hanya membulatkan mulutnya tanpa suara. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang _fans club_ yang baru dibentuk itu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku tahu dari Gaara, dong…" jawab Temari dengan bangganya. "Bahkan, kau bisa mendaftar menjadi anggotanya secara _online_."

"Aku nggak berminat…" balas Hinata dengan malas.

Temari hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu, Tenten sudah menjadi anggota Hyuuga _Prodigy's fans club_," bisik Temari. "Kau pasti tahu siapa Hyuuga _Prodigy_…"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Kau sendiri, ikut _fans club _apa?"

"Tentu saja aku termasuk fansnya Gaara," ucap Temari bangga.

"Bukannya kau fansnya _senpai_ berambut nanas dari klub _science_ itu, ya?" celetuk Tenten dengan senyum menggoda. Balasan untuk yang kemarin.

"Diam kau…" bisik Temari sambil membekap mulut Tenten. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua. Di saat yang bersamaan, Naruto sedang melihatnya dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Ia terus memandang Hinata tanpa berkedip. Lama kelamaan ia terlihat menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan menekan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Saat matanya terbuka kembali, pandangan matanya berubah sayu.

"Naruto-_kun_, kenapa?" Suara lembut dari siswi yang menggandeng lengan Naruto, membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

"Nggak apa-apa," jawabnya singkat disertai senyum tipisnya.

Siswi yang menggandeng Naruto, sedikit menariknya agar berjalan lebih cepat. Itu membuat mereka berjalan mendahului Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari. Hinata lagi-lagi sedikit muram melihatnya.

"Eh, itu yang jadi kekasih Naruto-_kun_ sebenernya ketua dari _fans club_ yang dibentuknya untuk Naruto-_kun_… Walaupun Naruto-_kun_ sudah punya kekasih, tapi fansnya masih tetap setia lho…" jelas Temari sedikit berbisik pada Hinata. "Jangan-jangan kau ngefans juga, ya?" tanya Temari penuh selidik. "Buktinya kemarin—"

"Mungkin…" potong Hinata pelan.

Saat ini, mereka bertiga sudah duduk di depan ruang pemeriksaan seperti yang dilakukan beberapa murid lainnya, menunggu giliran mereka dipanggil. Karena tidak ada kerjaan, mereka jadi mengamati siswa-siswi yang datang atau yang baru keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Tidak lama, mereka bertiga mendengar suara para siswi yang berbisik-bisik. Ada juga yang berteriak girang memanggil beberapa nama siswa. Mereka bertiga jadi melihat ke mana para siswi memusatkan perhatiannya.

Ternyata para anggota OSIS SMA. Hinata tersenyum pada Neji yang berjalan berdampingan dengan siswa berambut nanas dan yang satunya lagi berwajah datar. Di belakangnya ada dua _kouhai_-nya, Sasuke sang wakil ketua OSIS dan Gaara yang merupakan anggota OSIS tahun ini. Neji sempat menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya pada Hinata hingga membuat para siswi meleleh dengan pesonanya. Tapi itu membuat Hinata mendapatkan tatapan maut dari ratusan Hyuuga_ Prodigy's fangirls_. Hinata merasa hawa di sekitarnya berubah mencekam.

"Tenten, geser," perintah Neji untuk Tenten yang duduk di sebelah kiri Hinata.

'Dia tahu namaku… Neji-_senpai_ tahu namaku… Dia tahu namaku…" batin Tenten kegirangan. Ia terus mengulang-ulang kata-katanya. Mungkin kalau diucapkan dengan bersuara, bisa keluar busa dari mulutnya.

Beberapa siswi menjerit histeris saat Neji duduk di sebelah Hinata. Semakin histeris saat Neji mendekatkan kepalanya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Hinata. Hinata sih santai saja, Neji kan kakak kandungnya. Sementara Tenten yang tadinya duduk di sebelah Hinata, kini jadi berkeringat dingin dan jantungnya berdebar-debar karena bisa duduk di dekat Neji. Para siswi jadi berharap untuk menjadi Hinata atau Tenten. Jadi siapapun tidak masalah asalkan bisa duduk di dekat sang Hyuuga _Prodigy_.

"Kau sudah tahu tentang Naruto?" bisik Neji.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Para _fangirls_ Neji semakin penasaran dengan hubungan mereka. Bahkan ada yang sampai gigit-gigit jari saking gemasnya. Para anggota OSIS yang tadi datang bersama Neji juga ikut penasaran. Sasuke hanya sesekali melirik _leader_-nya di OSIS juga di klub judo itu. Gaara sih hanya menyipitkan matanya melihat ketuanya di klub judo untuk pertama kali dekat dengan perempuan, selain manajer klub judo.

"Dia hanya lupa padamu. Dia… pernah kecelakaan beberapa hari setelah datang ke sini," jelasnya dengan suara yang tidak akan didengar orang lain selain Hinata.

Hinata membulatkan matanya tanpa sadar, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk menanggapi ucapan Neji.

"Jangan sedih…" bisik Neji lagi sambil membelai rambut Hinata.

Pemandangan yang satu ini membuat Gaara membulatkan matanya. Merasa '_wow_' karena melihat Neji membelai rambut perempuan. Setahunya, Neji tidak pernah menyentuh perempuan, sekarang malah membelai segala… Wah wah… Neji, kau membuat para _fangirls_-mu menangis…

"Kenapa _Onii_-_san_ bisa tahu?" tanya Hinata lirih.

"Tentu saja. Saat pulang ke Kiri, aku tahu kalau dia sering bermain denganmu. Setelah liburan musim dingin kelas tiga SD, dia pindah ke sini 'kan…"

Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku juga kakak kelasnya di SD Konoha? Tentu aku mencari tahu kenapa dia bisa tidak masuk selama beberapa hari setelah masuk SD Konoha," jelas Neji.

"Jadi begitu…" ucap Hinata lirih.

"Dia pasti akan ingat," bisik Neji mantap.

Hinata sekarang bisa mengangguk dengan semangat seraya menyunggingkan senyumnya. Neji jadi lega melihatnya.

Ada kisah yang menyebutkan bahwa, seseorang akan menemukan ingatannya kembali setelah bertemu dengan orang yang disayanginya. Tapi, kenyataan tidaklah semanis dongeng…

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

**Kritik?**

**Saran?**

**Flame?**

**Silahkan...**

**Monggo...**

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


	4. Memories 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Memories © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, CRACK, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Keterangan tambahan:**

**Konoha = ibu kota**

**Suna = kota besar**

**Kiri = desa**

**Seperti di animanga, antara Konoha dan Kiri dipisahkan oleh laut… v(^_^)v**

**Tapi tetap dalam satu negara…**

**Kelas 1-A: Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara**

**Kelas 1-B: Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Kiba**

**Kelas 1-C: Sakura, Ino, Karin, Lee**

**Kelas 2-A: Neji, Shikamaru, Shino**

**Kelas 2-B: Sai, Chouji**

**Keterangan lainnya menyusul…**

.

.

.

**Terima kasih saya ucapkan kepada para readers dan reviewers…**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang bersedia nge-fave...**

**Fall Jess, Zora 'NH' chan, Ind, Nerazzuri, M. Higashikuni, Vecalen-20 (**saya juga NHL kok sebenarnya… hohoho**), Namikaze-Tania-Chan, Kuroi5, KOPLAK, Crunk Riela-chan, Aiko Sasusaku Uchiha, indonesian READER, Rufa Kha, Aetherion girls, demikooo (**betul kok**), Akasuna Nee, Putri Hinata Uzumaki, ichiyama qalbi-neechan, ZephyrAmfoter, Wili uzuchiha, MyDirthy Diamond, Gnoma (**kalau Naruto mati, Hinata gimana… ^^v**), aam tempe, Lolipop (**yang patut disalahkan kalau NaruHina tidak bisa bersatu di anime/manga Naruto adalah Kishimoto Masashi-sensei #plak. saya jadi suka sama lagu itu… ^^v**), Leader of the kingdom, Diamond jack, Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan, Seraph (**outsider? saya kok nggak mengerti ya? ^^v bisa dijelaskan?**)**

**Maaf nggak bisa balas satu-satu…**

Kenapa Sasuke yang baru masuk SMA sudah menjadi wakil ketua OSIS? Jawabannya… karena saya pinginnya gitu #plak. Anggota OSIS di Akademi Konoha kebanyakan dari kelas A—yang merupakan kelas unggulan. Sasuke bisa masuk kelas A karena saat tes masuk SMA mendapatkan nilai tertinggi, sehingga diangkat menjadi wakil ketua OSIS. Intinya, yang menjadi wakil ketua OSIS adalah peraih nilai tertinggi saat tes masuk *maksa banget alasannya*. Tapi, dari awal saya memang mikirnya seperti ini. Maklum saja ya readers, saya memang suka ngawur… ^^v

**Langsung saja...**

.

.

.

**~Memories~**

**-4-**

.

.

.

"Ternyata Shion satu kelas dengan kita, ya… Sebelumnya aku nggak pernah satu kelas dengannya," ucap Temari saat berjalan sepulang sekolah bersama Hinata dan Tenten.

Mereka keluar dari _lift_ yang membawa mereka ke lantai dasar gedung SMA Konoha, lalu berjalan menuju _locker _sepatu mereka.

"Apa menjadi pacar Naruto-_kun_ membuatnya bertambah pintar, ya? Dulu waktu di SMP, dia 'kan selalu ada di kelas D…" tambah Tenten.

"Kau ini… Jangan sombong!" seru Temari.

"Siapa yang sombong?" balas Tenten tak terima.

"Kata-katamu yang tadi terdengar seperti ucapan orang congkak," timpal Temari.

Tenten yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Hinata lebih memilih diam saat mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu pantofelnya.

"Hinata-_chan_~" Suara siswa menyapa Hinata dari arah belakangnya.

"Oh, Kiba-_kun_…" balas Hinata seraya tersenyum tipis pada Kiba yang baru memasukkan sepatu dalam ruangannya ke lemari sepatu miliknya.

Kiba nyengir sebentar sebelum menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku duluan, ya…" pamit Kiba sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Ehemm!" dehem Temari sambil menyikut lengan Hinata.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu," timpal Tenten.

"Ha? Dia 'kan menyapaku karena kita teman sekelas…" balas Hinata yang terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Kita berdua juga teman sekelasnya," tambah Tenten. "Tapi, dia hanya menyapamu saja…" lanjutnya sambil mengerling kepada Hinata.

Hinata tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi untuk membalas Tenten. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau ia memang cepat sekali dekat dengan Kiba dibanding teman laki-laki lain di kelasnya. Mungkin karena pribadi Kiba yang menyenangkan sehingga banyak yang cepat akrab dengannya.

"Eh, bagaimana kalau kita melihat latihan klub judo?" ajak Tenten semangat untuk mencairkan suasana yang mendadak sepi.

"Sekarang?" tanya Hinata dengan polosnya.

"Iya, sekarang klub judo sedang berlatih," sahut Temari. "Aku yakin kalau sebenarnya Tenten hanya ingin melihat Neji-_senpai_…" goda Temari pada Tenten.

Tenten tidak bisa berkata-kata karena mengakui kalau yang dikatakan Temari memang benar. Yang dilakukannya selanjutnya hanya menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menanggapi Temari.

.

.

.

Hinata, Temari, dan Tenten sudah berdiri di dalam gedung latihan klub judo. Ternyata tidak hanya mereka saja yang menonton. Banyak siswi yang juga belum pulang karena ingin menonton latihan klub judo. Hinata sampai harus sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat siapa yang bertanding di tengah arena.

"_Onii_-_san_…" gumam Hinata senang saat melihat Neji sedang berlatih tanding dengan sang wakil ketua OSIS, Uchiha Sasuke.

Teriakan histeris para siswi yang menyerukan nama Neji dan Sasuke secara bergantian, menjadi penutup kemenangan Neji atas Sasuke. Bahkan Tenten ikut berteriak saat Neji mempraktekkan jurus bantingan punggungnya kepada Sasuke. Neji mengulurkan tangannya pada adik kelasnya itu dan hanya dibalas senyum tipis Sasuke yang bisa membuat para _fangirls_ Sasuke mupeng dan bermata lope-lope.

"Hampir saja…" gumam Hinata.

Hinata yang terhalangi para siswi yang berjubel di depannya, mencoba melambaikan tangannya pada Neji. Neji yang menyadari kehadiran adiknya dalam gerombolan para siswi itu, mencoba mendekat. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika siswi berambut panjang memanggil dan mendekat pada Neji. Siswi berambut ungu gelap itu terlihat mengulurkan handuk dan sebotol air mineral kepada Neji. Hal itu membuat para siswi di sekitar Hinata berbisik-bisik, namun lain dengan Tenten yang menjadi diam.

"Mereka serasi, ya…" bisik salah satu siswi di depan Hinata.

"Benar… benar…" sahut siswi lainnya. "Jadi iri…"

"Itu manajer klub judo. Namanya Uzuki Yuugao," bisik Temari pada Hinata. "Dia dari kelas 3-A. Karena itu, tahun ini klub judo akan menerima manajer baru dari kelas satu atau dua," lanjutnya.

"Oh…" respon singkat Hinata. "Naruto-_kun_ ikut klub apa, ya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Basket," jawab Temari mantap. "Satu tim dengan Kiba," lanjutnya dengan nada menggoda pada kata-kata terakhirnya. "Gaara mana sih, kok nggak latihan…" gerutu pelan Temari. "Oi Tenten, kenapa diam saja?" tanyanya sambil menyikut pelan lengan Tenten yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

"Nggak apa-apa…" jawab Tenten malas.

"Panas, eh?" goda Temari disertai senyum seringainya.

Tenten hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menekuk wajahnya melihat Neji yang berbincang dengan Yuugao. Neji yang sepertinya sudah selesai bercakap dengan manajernya, mendekat pada Hinata dan melambaikan tangannya, isyarat agar Hinata mendekat.

Karena Hinata kesulitan untuk menerobos para gerombolan siswi itu, Neji berinisiatif berjalan lebih dekat dan hal itu sukses membuat para siswi memberikan jalan pada Hinata untuk berjalan mendekati Neji. Tanpa kata, Neji sudah menarik pelan Hinata dan mengajaknya menjauh dari arena latihan klub judo. Sepertinya Neji mengajak Hinata masuk ke ruangan lain dari gedung klub judo. Para fans Neji melongo, begitu pun dengan Temari dan Tenten, walaupun mereka berdua sudah tahu hubungan Neji dan Hinata.

.

.

.

"Menurutku, _Onii_-_san_ tadi hampir saja kalah," ucap Hinata yang duduk di salah satu kursi yang sepertinya adalah kursi makan. Karena yang memasuki ruangan ini akan mengatakan kalau ini adalah dapur.

"Ternyata kau bisa tahu," balas Neji yang tersenyum tipis setelahnya. "Aku tadi sedikit lengah, dan aku memang tidak boleh meremehkan si Uchiha itu," lanjutnya tenang sambil duduk di kursi seberang Hinata.

"Dia hebat juga," puji Hinata yang sepertinya ditujukan pada orang yang sebelumnya dikalahkan Neji.

Neji kembali tersenyum tipis. "Kau mau menjadi manajer klub judo? Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan senior," ujar Neji tanpa menunggu Hinata untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tapi…" Hinata terlihat menimbang-nimbang tawaran Neji.

"Apa kau sudah ikut klub lain?"

"Belum sih… Kalau _Onii_-_san_ memilihku, bagaimana dengan siswi lain yang ingin mendaftar?"

"Aku bebas memilih siapa yang akan menjadi manajer klub judo, dan kulihat kau memenuhi syarat," jawab Neji tenang.

Hinata tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan Neji. "Apa-apaan itu?" ucapnya dengan memasang muka sebal. Pura-pura sebal.

"Kau kuterima," ujar Neji mantap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Eh?" Hinata terlihat terkejut. "Aku 'kan belum bilang setuju…"

"Kau kuangkat secara paksa. Aku tidak butuh persetujuanmu…" Neji masih mempertahankan sikap tenangnya.

"_Onii_-_san_~" rengek Hinata yang terdengar manja.

Neji tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata merengek. Terakhir kali ia melihatnya saat ia pulang ke Kiri saat liburan tahun lalu, yang pada waktu itu Hinata masih menjadi murid kelas tiga SMP.

"_Onii_-_san_, aku mau kembali ke asrama…" pamit Hinata sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat ke Neji.

"Aku belum mandi, jadi nggak bisa mengantarmu," ucap Neji seraya berdiri di depan Hinata. "Kau mau menungguku selesai mandi?"

"Aku nggak perlu diantar. Aku bukan anak kecil," jawab Hinata kesal. Kali ini benar-benar kesal karena Neji masih saja menganggapnya sebagai adik kecilnya. "Lagian, asramanya 'kan nggak jauh dari sini…" lanjutnya.

"Iya, iya," balas Neji pasrah sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Hinata.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Suara yang berasal dari ambang pintu dapur mengagetkan Hinata. Kalau Neji masih tenang seperti biasa.

"Nggak, ada apa?" tanya Neji pada siswa berambut merah itu.

"Manajer memanggilmu," jawabnya tenang.

Neji pamit ke Hinata dengan suara pelan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur, meninggalkan Hinata dan laki-laki berambut merah itu. Si rambut merah itu belum juga menjauh dari ambang pintu, membuat Hinata canggung dan ragu untuk keluar melewati pintu itu.

"Permisi." Hinata memberanikan diri berjalan melewatinya walaupun masih menunduk. Hinata sedikit takut melihat laki-laki yang berwajah dingin itu. Sepertinya laki-laki _stoic_ yang tidak ditakuti Hinata untuk saat ini hanya kakaknya, Neji.

"Hn," jawab laki-laki itu pelan.

Hinata yang berjalan cepat meninggalkan dapur klub judo, tidak menyadari kalau laki-laki berambut merah itu masih mengawasi Hinata dari ekor matanya.

.

.

.

"Ah!" pekik Hinata tertahan.

_Klontang!_

Hinata yang sedari tadi berjalan menunduk, tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Ia melihat kaleng minuman yang terjatuh di depan sepatu yang dikenakannya. Isinya yang berwarna kemerahan tampak tumpah membasahi tanah di luar gedung klub judo.

"Ganti." Suara berat dan dingin membuat Hinata memberanikan untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Ia yakin kalau pemilik suara adalah pemilik minuman kaleng yang terjatuh itu.

"I..iya, maaf…" balas Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Seorang siswa bermata _onyx_ itu menatap Hinata dengan tajam, membuat Hinata sedikit merinding takut. "A..aku harus membelinya di mana?" tanya Hinata mencoba bersikap santai saat menatap mata _onyx_ itu.

Siswa berambut gelap itu hanya menunjuk mesin jual otomatis yang letaknya tidak jauh dari arahnya berjalan tadi.

"Ternyata ada mesin jual otomatis, ya… Di SMP-ku dulu nggak ada…" gumam Hinata.

"Kampungan."

Hinata merona karena malu, juga karena sedikit kesal kepada siswa yang memberikan kesan menyebalkan pada Hinata itu. Hinata berjalan mendekati mesin jual otomatis, memasukkan koin, dan memilih minuman kaleng yang serupa dengan minuman yang tidak sengaja ditumpahkannya tadi. Setidaknya ia masih ingat kemasan kalengnya.

"Jus tomat," gumam Hinata.

Hinata berjongkok untuk mengambil sekaleng minuman yang keluar dari mesin itu. Belum sempat ia berdiri, tapi sebuah tangan sudah merebut minuman kaleng itu dari tangannya. Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih atau kata lain, laki-laki _raven_ itu sudah berjalan menjauh dari Hinata.

"Memang menyebalkan," gumam Hinata seraya menghembuskan nafas.

Hinata berjalan sendiri ke asrama. Tenten dan Temari pasti sudah pulang ke asrama lebih dulu. Hanya tinggal menyeberang, dan Hinata akan sampai di sisi jalan lain yang akan membawanya ke asrama puteri SMA Konoha.

"Hei," sapa seseorang dari sebelah kanan Hinata.

Hinata sebenarnya ragu untuk menoleh kepada pemilik suara. Ia tidak yakin kalau ia yang disapa oleh laki-laki itu. Saat menolehkan kepalanya, yang dilihat Hinata adalah senyum tipis seorang laki-laki berambut kuning dan bermata biru menyejukkan.

"Na..Naruto-_kun_…" kata Hinata pelan karena tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

"Maaf untuk yang waktu itu…" ucap Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. Semburat merah mewarnai tulang pipinya yang terlihat lebih terisi saat ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada benda yang ada di saku kanan celananya. "_Lavender_…" gumamnya saat memandang mata Hinata.

"Ba..barusan, Naruto-_kun_ bicara apa?"

"Ah! Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa kalau aku pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya. Tapi, aku tidak ingat," ujar Naruto sedih.

Hinata mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Apa aku boleh membantumu untuk mengingatku?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan. Hinata mengacungkan kelingking tangan kanannya di depan Naruto, memberikan isyarat pada Naruto untuk mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Hinata.

Dengan ragu Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Hinata. Seperti _deja vu_. Naruto merasa pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Naruto ingat kalau ini pernah muncul beberapa kali dalam mimpinya.

"Hina-_tan_…" gumaman itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Naruto.

"Eh?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat kebingungan. "Kau… ingat?" tanya Hinata ragu. Hinata masih ingat kalau itu adalah panggilan Naruto kepadanya ketika mereka sama-sama tinggal di Kiri.

"Aku… tidak tahu…" jawab Naruto seraya melepas kaitan kelingkingnya.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan lunglai ke dalam kamar asramanya. Mendadak ia merasa pusing. Ia menjatuhkan tas sekolahnya di atas ranjang. Ia sendiri menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai, tepat di samping ranjangnya yang memang tidak terlalu tinggi. Naruto menumpukan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang sikunya menumpu pada kasur. Naruto memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berharap rasa sakit di kepalanya berkurang.

.

'_**Tidak apa-apa. Naruto-kun sudah ingat namaku. Aku senang…'**_

.

Ucapan Hinata sebelum menyeberang, kembali terngiang di kepala Naruto. Naruto bisa melihat sedikit kekecewaan yang sebenarnya ingin disembunyikan Hinata. Selain kecewa, tadi Hinata juga terlihat sedih…

"Hina-_tan_…" panggil Naruto lirih. Tentu tidak ada jawaban karena Naruto hanya sendiri di dalam kamarnya.

Setelah berpisah beberapa saat yang lalu dengan Hinata, muncul bayangan-bayangan yang sepertinya adalah masa lalu Naruto. Naruto masih terus mengingatnya, masih terus mencoba mengingatnya. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar karena menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya, Naruto merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengambil pita berwarna lavender yang tadi pagi ia masukkan ke kantong celananya. Ia masih belum ingat kenapa pita itu selalu ia bawa. Yang ia ingat, pita itu terus dibawanya sejak ia keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ibunya bilang, ia akan memberikan itu kepada temannya. Tapi, ibunya juga tidak tahu kepada siapa akan diberikannya pita itu oleh Naruto.

"_Okaa_-_chan_…"

Bukan. Bukan ibu Naruto yang di Kiri yang mengatakannya. Naruto ingat kalau ibunya dulu berambut merah panjang. Sedangkan yang ditemuinya sepulang dari rumah sakit waktu itu adalah perempuan berambut hitam. Ibunya yang sekarang berambut hitam…

.

"Jangan kurang ajar pada ibumu, Naruto!"

"Dia bukan ibuku! Ibuku cuma _Okaa_-_chan_. Ibuku cuma Uzumaki Kushina!"

"Kau…!" Pria yang mewariskan rambut kuning dan mata biru kepada Naruto itu, mengangkat tangannya ke udara. Siap untuk mendaratkannya pada pipi Naruto.

"Cukup. Dia masih kecil…" Wanita yang sejak tadi menangis di samping pria itu, menahan tangan yang hampir menyentuh pipi Naruto.

Naruto memandang wanita yang menurut ayahnya adalah ibunya itu, dengan tatapan benci walaupun ia sudah dibela. Naruto berlari keluar rumah, mengabaikan udara di luar yang serasa menyayat kulit. Ia bahkan tidak peduli kalau saat ini ia tidak memakai mantel, syal atau sarung tangan.

"Naruto!" Teriakan wanita yang memanggilnya sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Naruto. Ia masih terus berlari dan berlari menjauh dari rumah berlantai dua yang bercat putih itu.

'Hina-_tan_…! Katanya mau menyusulku? Kenapa nggak datang…!' teriaknya dalam hati sambil berlari menerjang hujan salju yang masih turun dengan lebatnya.

_Tin tin tiiin…_

"AAAAAA!"

_Bruakk!_

.

"… to… ruto… Naruto!" panggil Gaara sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto yang duduk di lantai dengan kepala bertumpu pada ranjangnya. Ia sedikit membentak karena sejak tadi Naruto tidak merespon panggilannya. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya karena melihat Naruto yang masih saja mencengkeram rambutnya.

"Hina-_tan_…" gumam Naruto.

"Oi!" seru Gaara tidak sabar sambil terus mengguncang pundak Naruto. "Woi, Naruto!"

"Apa?" balas Naruto lirih.

"Kau mabuk?"

Naruto yang masih menunduk itu terkekeh geli. "Jangan bercanda…" ucapnya dengan suara yang masih pelan.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang yang sedang terpuruk," cibir Gaara seraya mendekati meja belajarnya untuk meletakkan tas sekolahnya. Baru masuk ke kamar dan menemukan Naruto yang sedang mengerang sakit, bukanlah pemandangan yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

"Aku hanya pusing," balas Naruto sambil berbaring di atas ranjang dan memejamkan matanya. Padahal ia belum mandi, bahkan belum melepas seragamnya yang lengkap dengan _blazer_-nya. "Gaara," panggil Naruto dengan mata tetap terpejam.

"Apa?" balas Gaara dingin.

"Boleh minta nomer ponsel Temari? E-_mail_?"

"Buat apa?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Sudahlah… Aku sangat butuh."

.

.

.

Saat istirahat pergantian jam pertama, Hinata datang ke atap gedung SMA Konoha karena Temari bilang kalau Naruto ingin menemuinya. Hinata melihat Naruto yang sedang menunggunya sambil bersandar di pagar besi. Naruto yang melihat kedatangannya, tersenyum lebar seraya berlari dan memeluk Hinata. Memeluknya erat.

"Bisa-bisanya aku melupakanmu…" ucap Naruto lirih.

Hinata masih belum mengerti dengan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Yang Hinata tahu, ia hanya merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Sepertinya bukan karena efek berjalan dari lantai dua ke atap gedung, karena Hinata naik _lift_. Kalau berjalan melewati tangga, mungkin wajar jika membuatnya deg-degan. Tapi debaran yang ini berbeda, dan Hinata sangat menyukainya.

"Hina-_tan_…" panggil Naruto yang terdengar lirih seperti bergumam. "Aku ingat, Hina-_tan_…"

Hinata masih belum percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ia berharap mendengarnya lagi dari mulut Naruto.

"Padahal kau yang selalu ada untukku… Kau yang selalu bisa menerimaku… Di saat semua teman sekelas menjauhiku… Di saat penduduk desa tidak menerima kehadiranku… Hanya karena mereka bilang aku tidak punya ayah…" ucap Naruto lirih. "Padahal hanya kau satu-satunya temanku di Kiri…"

"Naruto-_kun_…" ucap Hinata di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa lama sekali, Hina-_tan_?"

"Maaf…"

"Kenapa lama sekali kau menyusulku?" Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku merindukanmu…"

Hinata tidak ragu lagi untuk membalas pelukan Naruto. Ia adalah Naruto yang dulu. Naruto, tetangganya di Kiri. Naruto teman masa kecilnya. Sekarang, Naruto-nya sudah kembali…

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini? Sampai Naruto-_kun_ juga?" gumam seorang siswi yang sedang berdiri dengan kedua temannya di samping pintu kelas 1-B.

Koridor sudah sepi karena bel pulang sekolah sudah berdentang lima belas menit yang lalu. Perempuan berambut pirang itu terlihat kesal saat tidak sengaja melihat Naruto memasukkan sesuatu ke tas sekolah Hinata yang masih menggantung di samping meja. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menghampiri tas Hinata. Naruto tahu kalau Hinata ada piket dan saat ini sedang membuang sampah ke tempat pembuangan sampah di luar gedung.

Mereka bertiga sedikit berlari menjauhi kelas 1-B, dan masuk kelas 1-A, karena melihat Naruto yang berjalan keluar dari kelas Hinata. Mereka berharap Naruto tidak melihat kehadiran mereka di sana.

"Hinata itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" umpat seorang siswi berambut pirang pucat.

"Iya. Setelah Neji-_senpai_ dan Sasuke-_kun_, sekarang malah Naruto-_kun_ juga… Nanti siapa lagi?" ucap sebal salah satu temannya.

"Kita gencet saja dia…" usul siswi berambut pendek.

Mereka bertiga tersenyum menyeringai…

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


	5. Memories 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Memories © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, CRACK, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Keterangan tambahan:**

**Konoha = ibu kota**

**Suna = kota besar**

**Kiri = desa**

**Seperti di animanga, antara Konoha dan Kiri dipisahkan oleh laut… v(^_^)v**

**Tapi tetap dalam satu negara…**

**Kelas 1-A: Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara**

**Kelas 1-B: Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Kiba, Shion**

**Kelas 1-C: Sakura, Ino, Karin, Lee**

**Kelas 2-A: Neji, Shikamaru, Shino**

**Kelas 2-B: Sai, Chouji**

**Keterangan lainnya menyusul…**

.

.

.

**Terima kasih saya ucapkan kepada para readers dan reviewers…**

**Vecalen-20, Crunk Riela-chan, Merai Alixya Kudo, Meiko Namikaze (**okelah, nggak masalah… ^^v**), Rufa Kha, KOPLAK, Ind, ZephyrAmfoter, no name, Nerazzuri (**saya juga nggak begitu suka 'pink', hoho**), Violet-Yukko, M. Higashikuni, Lollipop (**begitu ya… hehe, makasih diberi tahu… ^^**), Seraph (**makasih diberi tahu… ^^**), Leader of the kingdom, Sabar jeagerjeaqueis (**kata-katamu keren lho… saya suka… kenapa nggak nyoba nulis fic juga? ^^**), demikooo (**sadar kok**), Kuroi5 (**emang cepet banget, hehe. yang itu memang sudah pasaran, tapi saya tertarik untuk menggunakannya. saya nggak pernah tahu tentang Katsura Hinagiku atau Hayate no Gotoku… ^^v**), Front pembela islam eh salah naruhina (**iya, cepet banget… ^^**), Gnoma (**bukan menyeringai mesum kok… ^^v**), Sabararrancer (**salam kenal juga… benarkah sabar jeagerjeaqueis dipake orang lain? saya jadi bingung. kata-katamu juga keren… suka… ^^**), Aira Mitsuhiko, Sieghart (**preman brewok? haha ^^v**), Diamond (**kayaknya saya nggak akan buat tokoh di sini terlalu antagonis, takutnya menimbulkan perang fans. saya juga menyesuaikan kejahatannya *?* dengan umur tokoh di sini, hoho… ^^**), Namikaze-Tania-Chan, Laluna (**salam kenal juga… iya, memang sulit dan mereka berdua memang pasangan tercocok. menurut saya, NaruHina di anime/manga Naruto itu cintanya murni… *kebanyakan berkhayal* ^^v**), MyDirthly Diamond, ichiyama qalbi-neechan, RUTA Sora Aoi (**^^**)**

**Makasih juga reviewer tanpa nama****…**

**Maaf nggak balas satu-satu…**

**Langsung saja...**

.

.

.

**~Memories~**

**-5-**

.

.

.

"Eh, kalian… sini deh!" seru Temari yang sedang memandang layar _notebook_-nya. Tidak lama kemudian, Hinata dan Tenten sudah menghampirinya yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya. Sekarang, mereka berada di dalam kamar asrama mereka. Boleh kalau mau keluar kamar, tapi jika ketahuan harus siap mendapatkan hukuman dari pengurus asrama karena sekarang sudah masuk jam malam asrama.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Tenten penasaran sambil melihat layar _notebook_ Temari.

"Aku nemuin artikel bagus nih!" jawab Temari semangat.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata yang ikut penasaran.

"_Love secret _menurut zodiak kita," jawab Temari antusias.

"Semacam ramalan?" Hinata terlihat tidak begitu antusias. Ia memang tidak begitu suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau ramalan. Karena menurut ilmu nujum perbintangan alias _astrology_, para Capricorn seperti dirinya adalah orang-orang yang berpikir realistis. Memangnya apa bedanya _astrology_ dan _horoscope_? Sebenarnya Hinata juga bingung. Tapi setelah melihat judul artikel yang dibaca Temari mengandung kata '_astrology_', Hinata jadi sedikit tertarik juga.

Temari mengernyitkan kening mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Ia membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk menjawabnya, "Aku juga nggak tahu. Apa yang seperti ini juga termasuk ramalan? Cuma coba-coba _browsing _aja tadi…"

"Ayo cepetan baca…" Tenten sudah terlihat tidak sabar.

"Oke, dengerin!" Temari berdehem. "Kita mulai dari Capricorn. Itu zodiakmu 'kan, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Itu juga zodiak Gaara sih…" gumam Temari. Temari berdehem lagi, lalu mulai membaca, "Setia adalah nama tengah mereka! Mereka jarang jatuh cinta dengan cepat. Tapi sekali jatuh cinta, itu bisa berlangsung selamanya."

"Wow, keren!" sahut Tenten.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Entah kenapa ia jadi teringat Naruto, dan seketika wajahnya memerah.

"Aku lanjutin, ya…" kata Temari. "Masih Capricorn. Mereka tidak akan segan-segan mencoba segala sesuatu yang baru dalam urusan cinta, bila mereka yakin _he's or she's the one_."

Hinata hanya manggut-manggut. Ia tidak berpikir untuk mempercayainya. Tapi untuk yang bagian 'setia', ia juga ingin seperti itu jika menjalin suatu hubungan.

"Selanjutnya, Aquarius. Sepertinya ini zodiaknya Shino-_senpai_." Temari terlihat mengingat-ingat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Tenten heran. Ternyata selain memiliki daya ingat yang kuat, Temari juga memiliki pengetahuan yang luas tentang profil murid-murid di Akademi Konoha.

"Tinggal buka data pelajar di _website_ Akademi Konoha," jawab Temari tenang.

Ketahuan kalau Tenten tidak pernah memanfaatkan _notebook_-nya dengan baik. Karena biasanya ia _online_ hanya untuk _browsing _gambar idolanya atau mengunjungi situs _fans club_ yang diikutinya.

"Jangan menyela terus biar cepat selesai," tambah Temari. "Di balik sikap intelektual yang formil, mereka adalah orang yang romantis. Mereka mudah merasa _jealous_, namun jarang mau mengakuinya."

"Sekarang, Pisces," sahut Tenten. "Zodiakku." Tenten terlihat lebih antusias dari sebelumnya.

"Mereka butuh orang yang mengerti kompleksitas dirinya." Temari berhenti sejenak untuk tertawa. "Mereka sering bingung dengan perannya di dalam suatu hubungan, apalagi bila tidak mendapat _partner_ yang sama-sama sensitif dan perhatian seperti dirinya."

Tenten terlihat tidak begitu senang mendengar _love secret_-nya. "Aries."

"Ini sepertinya zodiak Haruno Sakura," kata Temari. "Romantis dan energik. Mereka selalu berusaha menjaga kehangatan setiap hubungan yang mereka miliki. Mereka juga orang yang sangat setia. Tidak mudah bagi mereka berpindah ke lain hati."

"Yang ini juga keren," sahut Hinata. "Taurus."

"Taurus itu kayaknya Chouji-_senpai._ Sebagai pecinta keindahan dan kemahsyuran, Taurus selalu tergoda pada mereka yang memiliki keindahan fisik dan… kecukupan materi. Mereka suka menggoda dan digoda. Kadang kala, proses untuk mendapatkan cinta lebih menarik bagi mereka dibanding ketika sudah mendapatkannya."

"Gemini." Tenten sepertinya sudah mulai mengantuk dan ia ingin segera mendengar _love secret_ dari zodiak seseorang.

"Sepertinya ini zodiak Karin sang ketua _trio sexy_." Temari melakukan beberapa penekanan pada kata-kata yang sebelumnya diucapkannya. "Memiliki hati yang lembut dan sensitif…"

"Weeeks, masa' sih?" sela Tenten karena sama sekali tidak percaya.

"Mudah jatuh cinta, bahkan pada orang-orang yang tidak masuk akal sekalipun, seperti teman dekat pacarnya sendiri atau seseorang yang mereka temui di tengah perjalanan…"

"Serem," celetuk Hinata.

Setelah tawanya berhenti, Tenten berseru dengan semangat, "Giliran Cancer!"

Hinata dan Temari tahu apa penyebabnya. Karena orang yang berada dalam naungan zodiak Cancer adalah Neji.

"Kiba juga lho…" goda Temari pada Hinata. "Sekali mencintai, mereka akan mencintai sampai mati…"

"Wooow!" seru Tenten dengan mata berbinar.

Temari terlihat tidak senang karena Tenten lagi-lagi menyelanya. "Mereka rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk kebahagiaan orang yang mereka cintai…"

"Neji-_senpai_…" gumam Tenten secara tak sadar.

"Mereka juga pecinta yang tidak mudah ditebak dan… _sexually wild_." Temari memelankan suaranya ketika membaca dua kata terakhir.

"Wooow!" Lagi-lagi Tenten berseru dengan mata berbinar.

Hinata sedikit membulatkan matanya saat mendengarnya. "Leo." Ia memberi isyarat kepada Temari untuk melanjutkan.

"Leo itu Sasuke-_kun_…" kata Temari. "Dalam urusan cinta sangat suka mendominasi. Mereka juga merindukan ucapan sayang dan pernyataan cinta setiap hari dari orang yang mereka sayang."

Hinata terlihat manggut-manggut. "Pantas saja, dia 'kan menyebalkan," gumamnya. "Virgo."

Tiba-tiba wajah Temari memerah. Hinata dan Tenten sudah bisa menebak apa penyebabnya.

"Ini zodiakku dan… Shikamaru-_senpai_," kata Temari dengan malu-malu. "Walaupun memiliki selera tinggi, namun bila apa yang mereka impikan tidak dapat mereka raih, mereka dapat berpura-pura telah menemukan apa yang mereka inginkan. Yang menarik, mereka bisa mendadak kehilangan gairah bila pasangan mereka tidak memperhatikan kebersihan dirinya. Kuku yang kotor sudah dapat membuat mereka _turn off_." Temari mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku juga sering _ill feel_ kalau mendengar gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Shikamaru-_senpai_ yang jenius itu sering ditegur guru gara-gara tertidur di kelas," gumamnya.

"Aku sudah ngantuk. Cepetan lanjutin…" Tenten menguap setelah mengatakannya.

"Libra," ucap Hinata semangat. Sekarang Tenten dan Temari yang senyum-senyum tak jelas sambil mengerling pada Hinata. Hinata yang merona menggumam, "Zodiaknya Naruto-_kun_ 'kan…"

"Ini juga zodiak salah satu anggota _trio sexy_, Ino." Temari berhenti sejenak. "Mereka seringkali berharap dan kecewa pada pasangan mereka bila tidak melakukan suatu hal yang romantis untuk menyatakan cintanya. Mereka senang membuat pasangan mereka cemburu hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya."

Hinata terlihat sedang berpikir. "Masa' sih?" gumamnya, tidak percaya.

"Scorpio. Mereka menuntut keterbukaan yang tinggi, namun sangat sulit membuka dirinya sendiri. _Forgive but not forget_… Sekali hati mereka terluka, mereka sulit untuk memaafkan."

"Terakhir, Sagitarius," sahut Hinata.

"Kayaknya yang ini Sai-_senpai_ sama Lee si alis tebal. Mereka tidak suka dikekang dan sangat mengagungkan kebebasan. Kadang-kadang mereka berpikir bahwa menjadi _single_ lebih menyenangkan daripada memiliki pasangan." Temari menghela nafas lega. "Selesai…"

"Tidur… tidur…" Tenten sudah berjalan ke ranjangnya sendiri dan langsung tidur.

"Hinata, tunggu," cegah Temari saat Hinata turun dari ranjangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata dengan mata hampir menutup.

"Kau nggak ingin tahu tentang, siapa yang akan jatuh cinta padamu? Di sini ada lho…"

"Memangnya siapa?" tanya Hinata seraya duduk di tepi ranjang Temari.

"Para pemikir yang serius dan pengagum keindahan, biasanya adalah orang-orang pertama yang nggak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamu. Tapi, dengan gayamu yang klasik tapi unik, kamu juga bisa menarik hati seorang _playboy_ sekalipun."

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah, lalu menutup mulutnya karena menguap. "Sudah?" tanya Hinata tidak antusias.

"Masih ada yaitu, siapa yang dapat membuatmu bertekuk lutut?"

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata yang duduk dengan mata terpejam.

"Mereka yang bisa membuktikan padamu bahwa mereka punya nilai lebih dan dapat dipercaya. Harta boleh jadi bukan keharusan, tapi mereka yang jujur berpeluang besar menarik perhatianmu."

Hinata langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. "Kayaknya yang ini hampir tepat," gumamnya, lalu mulai memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Kamu sebagai orang Capricorn juga dapat dipercaya karena tidak suka memberi janji tanpa bukti. Kamu bijaksana dalam menghadapi segala masalah, dan mau berempati terhadap persoalan orang lain. Sepertinya yang ini tepat, Hinata," tambah Temari. "Di sini kamu cocok kalau berpasangan dengan cowok yang berzodiak Cancer. Berarti Kiba…" Temari dengan seenaknya menyimpulkan sendiri.

Temari _sweatdrop_ melihat Hinata yang tertidur dalam keadaan duduk. "Oi." Temari mengguncang pelan pundak Hinata. "Pindah sana…"

Hinata yang sudah setengah membuka matanya, berdiri dan berjalan ke ranjangnya dengan langkah gontai. Dapat dipastikan kalau Hinata langsung terlelap setelah menyentuh bantal.

.

.

.

"_Oyaji_…" Naruto yang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang baru saja menjawab telepon darinya.

"_Oyaji_?" Naruto bisa mendengar tawa renyah lawan bicaranya. "Biasanya kau memanggilku _Otou_-_chan_. Apa yang akan kau bicarakan sangat serius?"

"Iya, menurutku begitu…" Naruto berbicara dengan suara yang sedikit ia pelankan, karena teman-teman sekamarnya sudah tidur semua. Kamarnya hanya diterangi lampu tidur dan cahaya bulan dari jendela kaca yang tidak ditutup tirainya. "Sebenarnya aku sudah mengingat semuanya," tambah Naruto.

"Itu bagus, Naruto."

Ada jeda yang cukup lama. Naruto masih sabar untuk menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan seseorang di seberang sana, yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya.

"Tapi… apa kau menjadi benci padaku?"

"Benci? Kenapa aku harus membenci _Oyaji_?" Naruto tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya jadi merindukan _Okaa_-_chan_…"

"Aku juga…"

Hening. Naruto merasa canggung untuk menciptakan topik pembicaraan yang baru. Ia hanya menunggu sampai ayahnya mengatakan sesuatu lagi.

"Kau masih menyayangi _Okaa_-_san_ 'kan?" tanya ayahnya penuh harap.

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto mantap.

"Syukurlah…"

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar saat mendengar helaan nafas lega dari ayahnya, Namikaze Minato.

"Hei, anak nakal. Ini sudah tengah malam. Kau bisa membuat ibumu repot karena harus membangunkanmu."

Naruto tertawa mendengar nada jenaka Minato. Setelahnya, ia juga mendengar tawa ayahnya yang terdengar lepas.

"Ingatkan _Okaa_-_san_ agar besok membangunkanku." Naruto nyengir. "Aku ngantuk, _Otou_-_chan_… Daaah…!" Naruto nyengir lagi sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya di bantal.

.

.

.

"Kok nggak ada?" gumam Hinata saat membuka _locker_-nya di ruang ganti yang sudah sepi. Alisnya tampak bertaut, dan kedua tangannya bergerak mengaduk _locker_ yang berisi seragam olah raganya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Temari yang sudah mengenakan seragam lengkapnya.

Pelajaran sebelumnya untuk kelas Hinata adalah olah raga. Hinata sudah mengganti seragam olah raganya dengan seragam lengkap, tapi pengecualian untuk _blazer_.

"_Blazer_-ku nggak ada…" jawab Hinata lirih. "Hilang…"

"Tadi kau taruh di mana?" tanya Temari ikut panik. Bagaimana tidak panik kalau Hinata terancam tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran, karena di Akademi Konoha menetapkan peraturan yang sangat ketat dalam hal berseragam.

"Ya di sini…" jawab Hinata dengan suara bergetar. Sepertinya ia hampir menangis. Ia takut karena belum lama menjadi siswi SMA Konoha, tapi sudah melakukan sebuah pelanggaran. Hinata memang bukan anak yang suka melanggar peraturan sekolah, begitupun saat di jenjang pendidikan yang sebelumnya.

"Bukannya menakuti, tapi untuk mendapatkan _blazer_ yang baru sangat susah…" kata Temari pelan. Ia menepuk pundak Hinata untuk menenangkannya. "Aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan surat keterangan dari Gai-_sensei_, agar diperbolehkan mengikuti pelajaran tanpa _blazer_. Untuk sementara, hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan…"

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto berdiri di koridor dekat kelas Hinata. Seharian ini, ia belum pernah bertemu atau melihat Hinata, walaupun kelas mereka bersebelahan. Sepertinya Hinata belum keluar dari kelasnya. Naruto berharap bisa bertemu untuk sekedar menyapa, atau kalau boleh meminta lebih; ia ingin berbincang lama dengan Hinata.

"Kau menjemputku?"

Suara perempuan yang tidak asing lagi, membangunkan Naruto dari lamunan singkatnya. Tidak lama kemudian, ia sudah merasakan lengannya digandeng oleh siswi yang tersenyum manis itu.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana hari ini?" tanyanya lembut.

"Baik-baik saja," jawab siswi itu senang.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba bertampang serius.

"Bicara apa?"

"Nggak sekarang, dan nggak bisa di sini," jawab Naruto tenang.

"Apa sangat penting? Bagaimana kalau di kafe yang biasanya? Kita sudah lama nggak ke sana 'kan…" Siswi yang terus menggandeng lengan Naruto itu terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Naruto pasrah. "Eh, tumben kau mengikat semua rambutmu? Aku baru saja memperhatikannya."

"Oh ini… karena tadi pagi aku merasa gerah setelah pelajaran olah raga. Kebetulan juga temanku ngasih pita ini. Cocok nggak?"

Naruto sedikit membulatkan matanya saat melihat pita berwarna _lavender _yang melilit di rambut pirang kekasihnya itu. "Ta..tadi kau bilang dikasih?" tanya Naruto ragu. Ia berpikir kalau ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya.

"Iya…" jawab siswi bermata _violet_ itu.

"Siapa yang ngasih?" tanya Naruto ingin memastikan.

"Hinata. Kau kenal?"

Sepertinya Naruto tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Kenapa dia memberikannya padamu?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar lemah.

"Katanya, ini pita murah. Dia nggak butuh."

Apa yang baru saja didengar Naruto, bagaikan sembilu yang menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Ia juga terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Naruto-_kun_…"

Naruto menoleh pada pemilik suara yang baru saja menyebut namanya. Ia melihat Hinata yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Entah kenapa ia sulit sekali untuk membalas senyum itu walaupun ia sudah memaksa untuk menarik bibirnya. Sepertinya yang terbentuk malah senyum miring yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

"Ayo pulang, Shion," kata Naruto sambil menggandeng Shion dan berjalan dengan cepat melewati Hinata yang masih belum mengerti dengan perubahan sikapnya.

"Kita jadi ke kafe?" tanya Shion sambil mengeratkan genggamannya di lengan Naruto.

"Iya," jawab Naruto cepat. "Hari ini kau yang menentukan kemana kita akan pergi, dan kau juga boleh minta apapun."

"Kau sedang senang, ya? Apa ini bisa disebut kencan?"

"Mungkin."

Hinata masih bisa mendengar percakapan kecil antara Naruto dan Shion yang berjalan semakin jauh meninggalkannya. Ia merasa sangat sedih. Tapi, kenapa begitu? Bukannya seharusnya senang jika melihat teman masa kecilnya sedang berbahagia dengan seseorang yang disukainya? Bukannya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih karena saling menyukai?

Sebenarnya yang membuat Hinata lebih bersedih adalah sikap dingin Naruto. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat senyum Naruto yang kemarin. Bukankah Naruto sudah mengingatnya kembali? Apa mungkin Naruto melupakannya lagi? Apa yang kemarin itu hanya mimpi, dan sekarang ia sudah terbangun dari mimpi itu?

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

**Saya ada ide memasukkan artikel yang saya temukan, karena waktu baca yang Capricorn langsung teringat Hinata di anime/manga Naruto. Menurut saya, benar-benar cocok untuk perasaan Hinata ke Naruto. Pokoknya menurut saya cocok untuk NaruHina di anime/manganya. Kalau untuk kebenaran atau keakuratannya ya nggak tahu****… ^^v**

**Kalau ada yang baca fiksi saya yang Aisu Kurimu, maka akan menemukan kecocokan antara Karin dengan love secret zodiaknya. Karin di Aisu Kurimu sebagai tokoh antagonis dan menyukai Gaara, anak tirinya yang seumuran dengannya****. ***promosi* **Kan katanya tadi menurut zodiak Karin, **"Mudah jatuh cinta, bahkan pada orang-orang yang tidak masuk akal sekalipun, seperti teman dekat pacarnya sendiri atau seseorang yang mereka temui di tengah perjalanan…"** Berarti dengan anak tirinya yang seumuran juga mungkin… **#plak

**Sebenarnya benar-benar kebetulan karena nemuin artikelnya baru-baru ini. Saya juga nggak ingin percaya dengan yang beginian, tapi seru juga jika saya cocokkan dengan tokoh yang saya pinjam untuk fanfiksi. Tapi, dulu milih Karin sebagai tokoh antagonis di fiksi saya yang Aisu Kurimu cuma bermodal nekat, hoho. ***saya bisa dibantai Karin FC nih…*

**Jadi banyak ngomong deh… ^^v**

**Chapter ini aneh…**

**Bahasanya berantakan… ***biasanya juga gitu*

**Saya ingin cepat menyelesaikan fanfiksi ini…**

**1 Januari 2011**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Saya tidak akan update selama dua minggu ke depan karena UAS… ^^v**

**Sampai jumpa…**

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


	6. Memories 6

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Memories © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, CRACK, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Keterangan tambahan:**

**Konoha = ibu kota**

**Suna = kota besar**

**Kiri = desa**

**Seperti di animanga, antara Konoha dan Kiri dipisahkan oleh laut… v(^_^)v**

**Tapi tetap dalam satu negara…**

**Kelas 1-A: Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Matsuri**

**Kelas 1-B: Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Kiba, Shion**

**Kelas 1-C: Sakura, Ino, Karin, Lee, Amaru**

**Kelas 2-A: Neji, Shikamaru, Shino**

**Kelas 2-B: Sai, Chouji, Yakumo**

**Keterangan lainnya menyusul…**

.

.

.

**Maaf kalau apdetnya lama. Pasti sudah lupa, ya? ^^v**

**Entah mengapa ide selalu ada, tapi menurut saya sulit sekali menuliskannya dengan kata-kata... #plak**

**Terima kasih saya ucapkan kepada para readers dan reviewers…**

**M. Higashikuni, yogistrife, INDONESIAN reader, Merai Alixya Kudo, Uzumaki Chiaki, Ind, Crunk Riela-chan, Fall Jess, Rufa Kha, Rhyme A. Black, ZephyrAmfoter, Ritsuki Ichinomiya, Nerazzuri, Rurippe no Kimi, no name, Lollipop, apRiL, FeelKizuna, Sabararrancer, sapphirelavender's, Sieghart, Gnoma, Laluna, Front pembela islam eh salah naruhina, Sabarjeagerjeaquies, ice cream blueberry, Luce stellare of Hyuzura**

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya…**

**Silahkan kecewa terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca... ^^v**

**Langsung saja...**

.

.

.

**~Memories~**

**-6-**

.

.

.

Gaara terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar pintu kamar asramanya terbuka. Setelah bangkit dan mengerjapkan matanya, ternyata Naruto yang baru pulang setelah tiga jam—sejak bel pulang sekolah berdering.

"Dari mana?" tanya Gaara sambil menyandar pada kepala ranjangnya. Sesekali ia terlihat menguap kecil dan mengucek matanya yang masih terasa lengket.

"Shion menyebutnya kencan," jawab Naruto sambil melemparkan tas sekolahnya ke atas meja belajar. Setelah melepas _blazer_, Naruto melonggarkan dan melepas dasinya kemudian menyampirkannya di kursi kayu. Ia mengacak pelan rambut pirangnya sebelum menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang.

"Sasuke kemana?" Pertanyaan Naruto membangunkan Gaara yang hampir tiba di alam mimpi dalam posisi duduk menyandar.

"Apa?" Gaara balik bertanya dengan mata setengah terpejam seperti orang linglung.

"Sasuke," ulang Naruto sambil memeluk gulingnya.

"Dia menyebutnya kencan," balas Gaara seraya turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Dia benar-benar jadian sama si pemandu sorak itu, ya?" Naruto setengah berteriak agar Gaara yang berada di dalam kamar mandi bisa mendengar suara toanya.

"Ya." Naruto masih bisa mendengar suara Gaara yang sepertinya juga dikeluarkan dengan sedikit berteriak.

Naruto merasa sangat lelah. Tadi sebelum makan malam bersama, Shion seolah tidak lelah mengajaknya keluar masuk toko cindera mata. Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan jika harus berlama-lama bersama kekasihnya. Namun, rasanya kencan kali ini benar-benar menguras tenaga dan menyita banyak waktunya. Bahkan ia belum mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dari gurunya yang selalu telat dan pandai mengarang banyak alasan. Karena menurut Naruto besok guru bermaskernya itu juga telat, maka sekarang ia akan tidur dan untuk tugas bisa dikerjakannya di kelas.

Naruto yang sudah memejamkan matanya, hampir terlelap jika Gaara tidak mengguncang bahunya. Ia mengerang protes sebelum membuka matanya.

"Ada apa, sih?" rengek Naruto sambil menggaruk rambutnya diikuti menguap lebar. Ia terpaksa duduk karena tarikan Gaara di pergelangan tangannya.

Gaara mengangsurkan sebuah _blazer_ berukuran _medium_ beserta secarik kertas yang kotor dan kusut.

"Kenapa kau berikan padaku?" tanya Naruto bingung sambil memandangi barang yang sudah berpindah ke tangannya.

"Berikan kepada pemiliknya," balas Gaara datar.

"Siapa?" Naruto bertambah bingung.

"Kau bisa baca namanya di _blazer_ itu, 'kan?" Gaara mulai tidak sabar menghadapi Naruto saat otaknya sedang lambat dalam memuat.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" Naruto masih menggaruk kepalanya dengan mata setengah terpejam sebelum akhirnya terbelalak karena berkali-kali menggumamkan nama yang sama. "Kenapa _blazer_ Hina-_tan_ kau bawa?" pekiknya sembari bangkit dan berdiri di samping ranjangnya—menyamakan tingginya dengan Gaara yang berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Gaara menutup mulutnya yang menguap kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan tenang, "Aku menemukannya di tong sampah beserta kertas yang berisi tulisan tanganmu."

Naruto sedikit melemparkan _blazer_ milik Hinata ke tempat tidurnya dan bergegas membuka lipatan kertas kotor di tangannya. Keningnya tampak berkerut dan tidak lama kemudian kertas di tangannya sudah berbentuk bola. "Jadi Hinata yang membuangnya?" desisnya kecewa.

Gaara malah menarik satu sudut bibirnya setengah mengejek ke Naruto. "Mana mungkin dia membuang _blazer_-nya sendiri?"

Alis Naruto terlihat hampir bertautan. Gaara hanya terkekeh melihatnya. "Tanyakan saja pada pacarmu."

Sorot mata Naruto berubah tajam.

.

.

.

Saat istirahat pergantian jam pelajaran, Naruto menemui Shion di koridor depan kelasnya. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada dan tatapan matanya seolah bisa mengintimidasi Shion yang hanya menunduk. Beberapa waktu lalu Naruto sudah mendengarkan penjelasan Shion mengenai pita yang seharusnya menjadi milik Hinata. Karena itu, Shion merasa takut sekaligus malu setelah Naruto mengetahui fakta yang telah disembunyikannya.

"Naruto-_kun_," panggil Shion takut-takut. Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah sejenak melihat tatapan maut Naruto.

"Sekarang kau harus minta maaf dan mengembalikannya," perintah datar Naruto. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ketika Shion memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf…" lirih Shion.

"Bukan kepadaku," balas Naruto dingin tanpa membalas tatapan memelas Shion. Sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit risih karena menjadi pusat perhatian siswa-siswi yang melewati koridor.

"Menurutku kau tidak adil…" gumam Shion sambil mendekat dan meremas lembut bagian depan _blazer_ Naruto. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya yang dibasahi air mata, berharap agar Naruto bersedia memandangnya. "Kenapa kau memberinya sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagimu? Pita yang kau beli dengan uang saku terakhir dari ibumu…" Suara Shion semakin memelan dan diselingi isak tangis.

Walaupun Naruto masih marah kepada Shion, tapi ia tidak tega melihat kekasihnya menangis di depannya. Akhirnya ia luluh dan membawa Shion ke dalam dekapannya, membiarkan Shion menumpahkan air mata di dada bidangnya. Ia tidak menyadari bagaimana perasaan siswi berambut biru gelap yang tidak sengaja melihatnya dari dalam kelas.

"Sejak ingatanku kembali, aku berniat memberitahumu kalau dia adalah temanku dari Kiri," bisik Naruto lembut.

Shion mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia menyesal karena tidak menanyakannya langsung ke Naruto dan lebih memilih bertindak di bawah pengaruh rasa cemburunya.

"Seharusnya pita itu kuberikan saat ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan," imbuhnya, "Aku sudah janji."

"Maaf, Naruto-_kun_…" gumam Shion penuh kesungguhan.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan menyandar di bahu Shion. Sesekali ia mengelus punggung Shion, mencoba memberikan ketenangan dan rasa aman.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah nggak marah," bisik Naruto seraya menghapus air mata Shion, "Kau juga harus mengajak Matsuri dan Amaru untuk meminta maaf kepada Hinata."

Shion mengangguk semangat dan tertawa pelan karena melihat kembali senyum Naruto.

.

.

.

Setelah Shion dan teman-temannya meminta maaf ke Hinata, kehidupan SMA Hinata menjadi lebih menyenangkan meskipun ada hal yang tidak bisa dikabulkan sebanyak apapun Hinata berdoa. Setidaknya ia memiliki lebih banyak teman, tidak hanya Tenten dan Temari yang menjadi teman sekamarnya. Selain bersama Tenten dan Temari, sekarang ia juga sering pergi belanja bersama Shion juga Matsuri dan Amaru. Mereka juga membentuk kelompok belajar bersama yang diadakan rutin setiap minggunya.

Akhir-akhir ini di SMA Konoha selain beredar kabar hangat mengenai pertandingan basket antar sekolah, juga beredar gosip panas tentang hubungan spesial antara Uchiha Sasuke sang wakil ketua OSIS dengan Karin yang notabene ketua klub pemandu sorak. Hal itu tidak menjadi gosip lagi karena Sasuke sudah mengkonfirmasi mengenai kebenaran hubungan mereka, yang berakibat mematahkan hati para _fangirls_ Sasuke. Mungkin setelah ini para siswi akan berlomba-lomba untuk menarik perhatian Gaara yang masih jomblo.

Ada lagi yang lebih mengejutkan; Sakura dan Lee juga menjalin hubungan. Awalnya banyak yang tidak percaya karena biasanya Sakura selalu menghindar jika si pecinta warna hijau itu mendekatinya. Bahkan Sakura terkesan membencinya, atau boleh dikatakan jijik hanya dengan melihat siswa yang dijulukinya katak hijau tersebut. Sepertinya benar apa yang diyakini beberapa orang kalau kita tidak boleh terlalu berlebihan dalam membenci karena sesuatu yang berlebihan memang tidak baik, walaupun itu adalah cinta.

Karena hubungan percintaan dua personil _trio sexy_ sudah diketahui para murid SMA Konoha, maka satu anggotanya yang lain juga tidak mau ketinggalan. Ino yang memiliki lebih banyak _fanboys_ dibandingkan kedua rekannya mengaku telah berpacaran dengan Chouji yang merupakan anggota inti tim basket SMA Konoha. Saat ini dapat dipastikan bahwa para siswa merasa iri terhadap Chouji yang terkenal langsung naik darah jika mendengar kata gendut itu.

Selain mereka, belakangan ini banyak siswi yang menggosipkan hubungan antara Sai dan Kurama Yakumo. Tidak heran jika mereka yang dijuluki pasangan pucat masuk dalam daftar jajaran pasangan paling _hot_ di SMA Konoha, karena mereka sama-sama mengharumkan nama sekolah dengan kemampuan mereka di bidang seni lukis. Selain berbakat dalam seni, Sai juga tidak boleh diremehkan dalam bidang olah raga. Ia yang juga menjadi anggota inti tim basket SMA Konoha, mempunyai _fangirls_ yang tidak kalah banyaknya dengan Neji sang ketua OSIS. Jadi, apa yang ada dalam kehidupannya sering menjadi sorotan teman-teman sekaligus senior maupun juniornya.

Hinata hanya menghela napas jika mengingat gosip-gosip yang didengarnya. Ia yang sedang menonton pertandingan persahabatan antara tim basket sekolahnya dengan tim basket sekolah tetangga, hanya menopang dagu dengan siku menumpu pada pangkuannya.

Sekarang Hinata bisa menerima hubungan antara Naruto dengan Shion. 'Mereka serasi,' pikir Hinata. Ia sadar bahwa sampai kapanpun mungkin lebih baik jika ia dan Naruto tetap berteman atau bersahabat. Hatinya tidak lagi sesakit dulu, seperti saat pertama kali mengetahui bahwa Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih. Bahkan ia sudah bisa menguasai emosinya agar air matanya tidak tumpah ketika tanpa sengaja memergoki Naruto dan Shion sedang berciuman di koridor yang sepi setelah bel pulang berdering.

Sebenarnya Hinata merasa sedikit iri melihat teman-temannya yang sudah memiliki pasangan atau sekedar orang yang disukai; Shion yang duduk di sebelah kanannya sibuk menyemangati Naruto yang beraksi di tengah lapangan, Amaru yang duduk di depannya terlihat mengobrol kecil dengan Shino sang bendahara OSIS tanpa memedulikan suara membahana para pendukung tim basket sekolah, Matsuri yang duduk di sebelah kanan Shion sedang curi-curi pandang ke arah Gaara yang duduk di dekat Sasuke dan anggota OSIS lainnya, Temari menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berdekatan dengan Shikamaru sang sekretaris OSIS, Tenten juga sama saja karena saat ini ia sudah terlibat perbincangan ringan dengan Neji.

Sekali lagi Hinata menghela napas panjang. Tiba-tiba ia menegakkan posisi duduknya ketika Neji menoleh ke arahnya. Ia mencoba tersenyum sampai Neji menghampirinya dan menduduki kursi di sebelah kirinya yang kebetulan kosong.

"Aku pernah mendengar bahwa… untuk mengobati patah hati dibutuhkan cinta yang baru," bisik Neji setengah tertelan suara penonton dan pemandu sorak.

Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Neji dan menemukan sosok siswa berambut coklat di tengah lapangan yang sedang menerima operan bola dari Lee.

"Jangan pura-pura nggak tahu," tutur Neji seraya menyeringai ke arah Hinata, namun mampu melelehkan hati para siswi yang tidak sengaja melihatnya. "Jangan menutup mata dan telingamu," tambahnya, "Apalagi hatimu."

Hinata sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan memasang tampang merajuk, yang sukses membuat Neji menahan tawa. Ia pura-pura sebal, mengabaikan Neji dan mengembalikan perhatiannya ke lapangan basket. Entah mengapa pipinya merona ketika melihat Kiba mencetak angka, yang detik berikutnya Kiba melambaikan tangan dengan semangat ke arahnya.

Sepertinya Hinata siap membuka hatinya untuk cinta yang baru.

.

.

.

**~The End~**

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


End file.
